Crazy For You
by thatstarryeye
Summary: They're in their final year of college. Randy Orton was just a typical student who boxed during his free time. He finally meets Kelly after three years in college, but she doesn't seem too fond of boxing. Would these two be what 'opposite attract' mean?
1. Chapter 1

Everything in the room screamed trouble, it wasn't the place Kelly would normally go to, actually it wasn't a place she went to at all. The smell of alcohol reeked the place and she brought the back of her hand to her nose. Kelly pushed through the sea of people with Kaitlyn walking in front of her.

"Careful Kel!" Kaitlyn called out before taking a sharp turn into a corner. Kelly finally caught up and stumbled towards there. She straightened her short blue floral dress down and ran her fingers through her blonde curls. "Is it really necessary for you to be such a girly girl right now?" Kaitlyn asked rolling her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, was it me who asked to come here?"

Kaitlyn shook her head before she looked over at the crowd. She tried to spot Dolph in the large group of people but had no luck. "Where could he be?"

"Seriously Kaitlyn, can we just go? It's the first day back from summer vacation and we're in a boxing club… this is not how I want to spend my first day back!" Kelly sighed, looking around hoping to find Dolph as well. "And can I know since when you started taking an interest in Dolph? The guys a tool" Kelly said rolling her eyes and blowing the hair in front of her face.

"Thanks?"

Kelly and Kaitlyn both snapped their heads around to find Dolph Ziggler in a varsity jacket standing behind them. Kelly immediately looked away trying to avoid the awkwardness. She didn't know him, but it seemed like the best thing to say to make Kaitlyn understand she didn't want to be there.

"I mean I don't think I'm a tool," Dolph said still staring at Kelly.

"Don't take it personally, Kelly's just having a bad day. She's not use to this whole atmosphere. She doesn't like these stuff… bores her to death" Kaitlyn explained to him as Kelly nodded in approval.

Dolph gave them a weak smile before stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking out towards the ring that was set up. "These are just guys who are learning how to box, they're not professionals" Dolph told them. Kaitlyn listened to him carefully as he continued to talk while Kelly pulled out her phone and began to text Eve, her best friend and other roommate. "I know this is a shitty place to take you on a date, but I totally forgot I told Randy I'd be here for him. So I hope you-"

"Don't worry about it. I think it's pretty cool. And anyways we have plenty more days to go on better dates" she told him. He laughed and nodded before looking back at the ring eagerly.

"Wait… I'm on a date with you guys?" Kelly asked raising an eyebrow.

They looked at her in silence, and before they could answer a sudden burst of boo's came from the crowd as a short muscular man with long dirty blonde hair made his way into the ring. He lifted his arm, but continued to get discouragement from the crowd. Kelly shook her head in disbelief, "God no one seems to like your friend, Dolph" Kelly teased him.

"Um, that's not Randy" he said, before he shifted his eyes to the man who was now making his way into the ring with people cheering loudly, he pointed towards him, "that's Randy" he said. Kelly moved her eyes and looked to find a guy who looked to be her age, he was tall, shirtless, tanned, with abs and tattoos and she immediately felt the heat rush to her face. He was all kinds of sexy. She bit down on her lower lip and backed away from Dolph and Kaitlyn so they didn't see the embarrassment that formed on her face.

The man gave Randy a stern expression while Randy just smirked it off. He looked over to his coach who nodded at Randy in approval. Once the referee rung the bell the smaller man took the first swing at Randy, hitting him square in the cheek. The noises died down in the room, making Kelly anxiously watch on for what's going to happen next. Randy spat out the blood and looked back at his opponent. He nodded at him as if he appreciated the hit in the face and within a second Randy started to throw punches at the guy making him fall down. Everyone started cheering and Randy flashed a smile to them before making his way to his corner. He lightly jogged on the spot and watched as the man tried to get back on his feet. Kelly was now on her tiptoes. She tried to look past people's heads but she lost the line of sight. Suddenly she started to push through the crowd, to be closer to the front.

"Kel! Get back here! The front isn't safe" Kaitlyn called out.

Kelly ignored her as she continued her way there. Once she reached the front she looked up at Randy. He didn't seem to notice her, the only girl who was in the front of the crowd, instead he was paying attention to the man. Once the second bell rang, Randy wasted no time, he started to work on the man immediately. People cheered loudly when the man fell to the ground and was unable to pick himself up. Randy raised his arm and the room erupted even louder. Just then people started moving and Kelly was pushed closer to the ring. People's elbows started jabbing her and a man cursed at her for not moving.

Randy took off his boxing gloves and climbed out of the ring as a towel was thrown at him. He wiped his body and just then he spotted a blonde girl in between a bunch of men being pushed around. "Hey! Get away from her!" he snapped, as he walked closer.

Kelly moved back and suddenly she was pushed into someone, her back colliding against their chest. They grabbed her waist before she could go tumbling down. She turned around to find Randy holding her, but his eyes were at the man who just pushed her.

"Don't you know some manners, douche bag?" Randy snarled at him. He slowly brought his attention back to Kelly as she looked back at him. He lightly smiled at her and let his hands slip from her waist. "You should be careful next time," he warned her.

She only nodded her head, unable to talk after seeing their distance. Kelly's eyes wandered around his body as she took in his nicely chiseled abs and the tattoos that stretched across his arms to his lower neck. Randy smirked, "Are you done checking me out?" he asked and immediately her cheeks turned pink and she bowed her head down to save herself from the embarrassment.

* * *

REVIEW. Tell me what you're most excited about? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Randy continued to watch Kelly as she kept her head down. He thought she was cute, and sort of gutsy for coming out to the boxing club. Especially in the front where the drunk men were.

"Randy!" Dolph called out pushing through the crowd and leading Kaitlyn towards the duo. Once they reached them Kaitlyn turned to face Kelly.

"What the fuck were you thinking Kelly!" she snapped at her. Kelly lifted her head and stared at Kaitlyn. She lightly shrugged her shoulder and let a small giggle escape her lips, making Randy chuckle.

"I'm sorry, are you new here?" Randy asked Kelly.

She looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "At this boxing club? Yes. God it's so…" she looked around the room and shuddered, "I just hate boxers in general" and then she realized what she said once her eyes grew wide. She shook her head quickly, "I didn't mean to-"

"I get it" Randy said chuckling, and then he shook his head, "I meant are you new to the area, I haven't seen you here before" he clarified.

"Oh. Um…" Kelly looked around at Dolph and to Kaitlyn.

"Actually Kelly goes to the same college as all of us. She has been since freshman. I guess you guys never saw each other. So here it goes, Kelly this is Randy, he's a senior just like us, he also boxes a lot so that's why he's hard to catch. And Randy this is Kelly, the girl who doesn't know when to stop talking, but if she likes you, trust me you'll have the time of your life with her" Kaitlyn said grinning. Kelly didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, but she shrugged it off before looking back at Randy. "Oh and she totally hates boxing, or any kind of violence… action movies bore her" Kaitlyn added.

Randy looked at Kelly and suddenly his lips curved up. He looked at her from top to bottom making her a little nervous, and then he picked up his bag that was resting beside the ring and swung it over his shoulder. "Don't like boxers eh?" he lightly chuckled and shook his head, "We'll see about that" he flashed her a smile and gave Dolph their handshake before walking towards the exit.

Kelly's mouth dropped. Did he just make a bet with her? She rolled her eyes and looked back at Kaitlyn who was grinning from ear to ear. "What?" Kelly snapped at her.

"Nothing…" she trailed off. She grabbed Kelly and Dolph's hand leading the two outside the club and back to their cars.

* * *

Randy entered his apartment. He didn't want to live on residence like the others, instead Phil and himself rented an apartment that was near to the college. Phil was Randy's best friend since they were kids. Randy sometimes calls him Punk since Phil claimed that, that was his name. But that was back in high school. Randy walked over to the kitchen and grabbed himself a bottle of water from the fridge. He wanted to win these small matches he was having so that he could go on to the bigger ones for cash. His coach wanted him to enter one of those for the longest time, but Randy kept refusing since he had to pay attention to his studies and his part time job. His train of thoughts were interrupted when Phil bursted through the front door, drunk, and with a woman, who was in Randy's history class. Randy shook his head and watched as the two struggled to get to Phil's room.

"Tell anyone, that I'm not available" Phil slurred before he closed the door of his room.

Randy raised his eyebrow and brought the bottle of water to his lips, taking a sip. His phone started ringing, startling him. Randy sighed when he saw who was calling, it was his boss from the mechanic shop. "Hello?" Randy asked.

"Do not tell me you were at the boxing club fighting, and that's why you missed work" Shawn spat. Randy closed his eyes and winced. He didn't know what to say now.

"Sorry?"

"Randy! I'm dead serious. Next time you skip work to go box, you're fired. Do you understand?" Shawn asked.

Randy sighed, "Yeah, it won't happen again"

"Good. Now get your ass over here, right now" Shawn demanded.

"What? It's 10pm, what could you possibly have for me to do?" Randy asked, pissed off.

"You got a car to fix. Bring your ass over here, and I'll let the fact that you missed work today slip by" Shawn told him. Randy yawned and then agreed. He needed the money to help pay rent for the apartment. He threw off his white v-neck shirt and grabbed his gray wife beater. He walked out of his apartment, and headed out to get his car.

* * *

"I mean, could you believe how cocky he is?" Kelly asked. She threw Eve's teddy bear in the air and caught it again. Eve applied some lip-gloss and then turned around to look at Kelly.

"Jeez Kel. You barely know this guy. So what if he made a small bet with you? I mean you have never seen him on campus before, so what makes you think you'll see him after this?" Eve asked. She was getting annoyed of hearing Kelly complain about this small thing for the whole night.

Kelly furrowed her brows and sat up. "Why are you so snappy?" she asked.

Eve shook her head and sighed. She brought her hand through her curly brown hair, and immediately there was a knock on the door. Eve opened it to find Alex Riley standing there with flowers in his hands. He looked at Eve and smiled before looking past her shoulder to Kelly. Kelly glared at him and laid her head back on the pillow.

"Common Kel. Speak to me" Alex begged.

"Fuck off douche bag" Kelly spat.

"Whoa! What the hell is going on?" Eve asked, placing her hands on her hips. Kelly rolled her eyes and sat up on her bed.

"I'll tell you. Alex here asked me to hang out with him this summer. We went on dates, and so much more, and he told me he was single and was interested in me. One day I come to his house as a surprise and he was in bed with another girl" Kelly spat.

"So you guys were dating?" Eve asked cocking her head to the side, shocked at hearing the news.

"No" Kelly and Alex said in unison. Alex shook his head and walked over to Kelly handing her the flowers. When she didn't take it from him he set it down on the table beside her.

"I'm so sorry Kelly. I need to make this up to-"

"No thank you" Kelly said quickly. She got off the bed and straightened her shirt. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go grab Starbucks," she said grabbing her sweater.

"At this time?" Eve asked worried. Kelly nodded and headed out of the room.

* * *

**I really need you guys to bare with me, if i don't get a chance to reply to you guys don't be upset, i'm just super busy. I read all of your reviews... just so you guys know. I don't ever, and i mean ever, skip them. I just don't reply to pm's much, but i'll definitely try to. Thanks for being awesome, and 1st chapter was already amazing? wow. REVIEW? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly walked through the dark street alone. She's walked this road many times before, but never at night. Everyone knew she was not someone to just walk around at night she always had to have someone with her. She hugged the sweater closer to her body and looked around. Starbucks was suppose to be somewhere around here. Her thoughts eventually wandered back to Alex and her summer. She actually thought he was a great guy, and then he ended up being a total ass. She didn't think she could believe another guy who was sweet to her. Her phone rang startling her and she immediately answered it. "Hello?"

"Kelly! Get to Sunshine Diner! We're having the worlds greatest food right now, and you have to be here" Kaitlyn yelled though the phone. Kelly held it a little away from her and sighed before bringing it back to her ear.

"Kaitlyn, I don't even know where that is. I'm sort of in the middle of the road," Kelly told her.

"Just fucking ask someone for directions and get here. I'll see you in a bit! Bye!" she said quickly before hanging up on Kelly. Kelly put her phone back in her pocket and looked around. The only place she could ask directions was at a mechanic shop down the road. She walked over there and immediately called out, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Randy who stood by the hood of the car peered out, and then walked around to where she was standing. He wiped the grease from his cheek and looked at her with his eyebrows raised. Kelly's mouth dropped a bit when she saw whom it was. She just saw this guy two times in one night. She shook her head and looked up at him, "I…um"

"Did you want to see me already? Thought you hate boxers" Randy said smirking.

Kelly rolled her blue eyes and looked back at him. "Someone's got a big head there. And yes I do infact hate boxers" she teased.

He laughed and shook his head. "I don't seem to understand. Most girls die for this," Randy said gesturing to his body. She narrowed her eyes at him and raised one eyebrow as Randy closed the hood of the car and wiped his hands on the towel.

"Look I don't want to be rude, but I'm not here to make conversation with you. Could you just tell me how to get to Sunshine Diner?" Kelly asked, hoping he'd have an answer. She was only planning on buying Starbucks but now thinking about it, she was hungry.

Randy leaned against the car with his arms crossed against his chest. He glanced over at Kelly and smiled. "I'll tell you where it is if you agree to come to another boxing match," Randy suggested.

Kelly's mouth dropped and immediately she shook her head, "Forget it, I'll just go back to my room" she said before turning on her heels.

Before Kelly could leave the shop, Randy called out from behind her. "Turn right on Atwood and walk for a bit, it should be the first plaza you'll see on your left" he said. Kelly turned around and looked at him. She gave him a small smile and walked away as Randy shook his head smiling as well. He knew she wasn't going to give in that easily. After all she hates boxing.

* * *

Kelly jogged towards Sunshine Diner and opened the door. She looked around and spotted Kaitlyn with Dolph sitting in a booth. Kelly cursed herself for being so oblivious. She should've known Kaitlyn was going to be with Dolph, and she was only there because she was a third wheel. Kelly sighed and walked up to them as they glanced up at her. "I'm leaving" Kelly said quickly. Kaitlyn's eyes widened and she shook her head in a disapproving manner.

"You just got here. What's your problem?" Kaitlyn asked. Kelly looked over at Dolph before shifting her eyes to Kaitlyn.

"I'm not going to be a third wheel," she said, keeping her eyes on Kaitlyn so she gets the hint.

Kaitlyn sighed, "Don't worry, Randy is going to be here in-"

"There he is!" Dolph cut her off midway.

Kelly shot her head around and spotted Randy walking in smiling. She gasped and turned to look at Kaitlyn. "You've got to be kidding me!" Kelly hissed. Kaitlyn smiled at Randy and grabbed Kelly's hand making her sit beside her. Kelly frowned and tried to cover her face hoping she can save herself from the embarrassment. Randy didn't tell her he was going to be coming here as well. He must've followed her if he just got here too. She didn't want to think about her walk here. The whole way she was singing some Taylor Swift tunes. Kelly's face turned bright red just thinking about the situation. Randy slid in beside Dolph and across from Kelly. He gave her one of his most charming smiles and picked up the menu.

"I'm starving, order me some steak," he said rubbing his hands together.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Well it was nice having dinner with you guys, but I have an essay due tomorrow" Kelly said as she slowly stood up.

Kaitlyn grabbed her arm yanking her back down. "Kelly we haven't even started classes yet, can you stop being so rude?" Kaitlyn begged.

Randy cleared his throat and took a sip of water from the glass. "Your friend looks like she's hiding something" he said smirking.

Kelly glared at him, knowing exactly what he was saying. So he did follow her to the diner and heard her sing. "I'm not hiding anything, maybe you should mind your own business" Kelly snapped at him.

Randy shrugged, as the smile on his face still remained, "You should know I was only a couple meters behind you," he said. Dolph and Kaitlyn looked at the two, completely clueless as to what they were talking about.

Kelly was furious. Who the hell does this guy think he is? She barely knows him and he's already talking to her like a big shot. She wanted to slap the smirk off his face. But what was she mad at? The fact he heard her sing? She tried to calm herself, "What do you want?" she asked through her gritted teeth.

He licked his lips and looked straight in her eye, "I already told you what I wanted" he said.

Kelly shook her head before abruptly getting up, "I'm leaving," she said quickly before walking out the diner. She didn't want to spend a second longer in the same diner as him. He was starting to get on her nerves.

* * *

**What?! Lol. I know i'm dying for some Relly action as well. REVIEW :)**


	4. Chapter 4

A week flew by really quick as students began to go to classes and started to plan out what to wear for welcome back parties. Kelly walked towards the parking lot after her journalism class. She was stopped by someone from her literature class asking her if she'd come to the party tonight at Rick's. Kelly said she would and continued her way to her car. She got inside and drove a little to the business building. Eve and Kaitlyn opened the door and slid inside.

"I'm seriously hating economics" Eve whined.

"Girl, I feel the same. Alex was so annoying today," Kaitlyn said.

Kelly glanced in her rearview mirror and looked at Kaitlyn. "What about Alex?" she asked curiously.

"What else? He was pretty much bugging us to get you back with him. Did you guys date or what?" Kaitlyn asked her.

"We didn't date. Even though I was considering it numerous times" Kelly clarified.

"Right" Eve said sarcastically.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Look are we going to the party tonight at Rick's apartment?" Kelly asked.

Kaitlyn glanced at Eve and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, if you guys are cool with it" she said.

Eve nodded, "Yeah let's go!" she said, a little too excited.

"I'm going to have a hard time finding something to wear" Kelly frowned.

* * *

They made their way to their dorm room. Kelly and Eve laid down on their beds as Kaitlyn rummaged through their closet. "What would Dolph like?" she mumbled to herself.

Kelly immediately propped herself up on her elbows and stared at Kaitlyn who looked frustrated. "You never told me how you guys even started talking," she mentioned. Eve sat up on her bed and nodded her head agreeing with Kelly.

Kaitlyn sighed and turned to face them. "He lives in my hometown" she said, making Kelly raise an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Kaitlyn nodded and took a seat on her bed. "I was getting on the train to go back home for summer vacation and he got on the same train. We talked the whole way there and also exchanged numbers. I started hanging out with him a lot, and he told me he liked me" she said smiling.

"I wish I had a boyfriend" Eve sighed.

Kelly threw a pillow in her direction. "Maybe if you stop turning down all the guys that come your way, you might have one by now," she said before getting up from her bed and entering the bathroom. Kelly walked out shortly after in some jean shorts and a white blouse. She pulled her fingers through her curly blonde hair, giving it a messy look before facing the girls. "How's this guys?" she asked.

Eve whistled, "I'd tap that," she said. Kelly laughed and then looked over to Kaitlyn.

"Maybe it might be your lucky night Kel," she said sending her a wink.

* * *

"Welcome to my party ladies…Whoa Kelly, can I get you something?" Rick asked checking her out.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "No thanks Rick" she said as she followed Eve and Kaitlyn into the apartment. The room was cramped already with lots of drunken seniors and a couple of juniors if they got lucky. They walked over to one of the sofas as Kelly immediately took a seat making Eve frown.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"Already taking the couch? Common show off those sexy legs of yours" Eve whined.

Kelly squinted her eyes and shook her head, "I'm fine right here"

"Suit yourself" Eve shrugged as she linked arms with Kaitlyn making their way into the sea of people.

Kelly sighed and looked around the room trying to spot anyone who seemed sober enough to have a conversation with. She wasn't normally a person to come to parties, the only reason she did was because Eve and Kaitlyn did. She would've been completely bored if she stayed back at the dorms, and also to the fact that she was designated driver tonight. Her eyes landed on Alex Riley who was sitting on a stool by the kitchen counter and staring at her. Kelly felt nervous. Was he watching her this whole time? She held his gaze for a while, before she slowly got up from the couch and started to walk backwards. Her back collided with someone's hard chest and she turned around to find Randy standing before her. He raised his eyebrows at her and then a sly smirk spread across his lips.

"Kelly, right?" he clarified.

Kelly rolled her eyes. As if he already forgot her name in this one week. Randy moved his eyes down her body, slowly taking in her features. He softly bit his lower lip. Kelly realized he was checking her out and immediately she felt uncomfortable. She placed one hand on her hip and looked at him impatiently. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her.

"So um, sorry about last week. Didn't want to scare you off" he said.

"You didn't scare me off. You were just being an ass," she pointed out.

He raised his eyebrows as this seemed to come as a shock to him. "How so?" he asked.

"Look I don't know why you're trying to get me to come to your stupid matches, but I won't ever step foot in a boxing club ever again" she said matter of fact. Before Randy could reply to that Alex walked up to them.

"Is he causing you any trouble Kel?" Alex asked worriedly.

"If I was… what are the chances of us breaking into a fight?" Randy asked grinning. Kelly gasped. Alex had no chance against Randy, and Randy knew that. She shook her head disapprovingly. She turned to face Alex who had his fists clenched and his eyes fixed on Randy's.

"I don't know why you keep bugging me! Do you not understand I don't want anything to do with you? Leave me alone" she told him.

Alex looked at her then to Randy then back at her, "So you're with him now?" he asked pissed off.

"It doesn't matter whom I'm with, it shouldn't concern you," she snapped at him. He flared his nostrils and turned around abruptly walking away. Kelly faced Randy again who was smiling even wider. She pushed past him and headed towards Kaitlyn. She didn't want to make conversation with him. He was the last guy she wanted to deal with at this point.

* * *

**LOL, sorry guys i was sort of busy watching walking dead episodes that i forgot about this! enjoy! and also i know some of you guys might be frustrated that they're not together or whatnot. But what's the fun in that? :P love you all! REVIEW. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hours past and Kelly was still at Rick's apartment. She hadn't spotted Randy after their little encounter, and frankly she was relieved. She would've been a sucker for his sweet, charming smile. She smiled just at the thought of it and immediately shook her head. For hours she's been planted on the couch texting her little sister. She got up from the couch and slipped her phone away in her back pocket before making her way to Kaitlyn. Dolph was holding Kaitlyn as he kept her backed against the wall. Kelly cleared her throat and the two looked over at her.

"What is it Kel?" Kaitlyn asked irritated.

"Whoa. Just wondering where Eve went?" Kelly told them.

Kaitlyn chewed on her lower lip and scanned the room. She faced Kelly again and shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't seen her since she walked away from me to talk to some rando guy" she explained.

Kelly furrowed her brows and took her phone out. She looked to see if Eve had texted her, but there was nothing. She nodded her head at Kaitlyn and Dolph and left the two alone to do whatever they were doing. She walked back to the couch and took a seat next to Rick. Rick looked over at her and offered the beer he was holding in his hand. When she refused he simply shrugged his shoulders and took a sip. Kelly watched him as he kept his eyes on one girl in particularly. She scrunched her face up and lightly punched his scrawny little bicep.

"Ow!" Rick yelped as he rubbed his arm.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Who are you staring at?" she asked curiously.

Rick licked his lips and looked back at the short slim tanned girl, with chestnut hair. He smiled at her and parted his lips to speak lightly, "Her names Jessica. She's a senior. I've been having an eye on her for the longest time" he told her.

Kelly looked over at the girl, and had to admit to the fact that the girl indeed looks beautiful. "Why don't you make a move?" she asked him.

Rick shook his head and sighed, "Not that easy" he said defeated.

Kelly raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"You don't want to know who her ex-boyfriend is," he said.

"Who would that be?" she dared to ask him.

He looked at her and squinted his small eyes, "What's with all the questions tonight? You barely talk to me in history".

Kelly lightly laughed, "Well you like to be an ass in that class, so I avoid you. Anyways are you going to tell me who her ex-boyfriend is or what?" she bugged him.

Rick nodded his head, "Randy Orton… ever heard of him?" he asked.

Kelly lightly gasped to herself when she heard his name. Randy dated that girl? It was strange how she knew nothing about the two of them and they went to the same college as her for three years? She took this as an opportunity to say she didn't know who he was. She wanted to hear more about him. "Nope" she said shaking her head.

"Huh. I find that funny," he said staring at her suspiciously.

Kelly glared at him, "What?" she asked rudely.

"Nothing" he shook his head, "Anyways, they were high school sweethearts. They decided to come to the same college as well, and when they did after the first semester they broke up. Apparently Randy thought they didn't have a connection anymore and they were just out growing each other" Rick explained.

Kelly nodded and listened carefully. "So what? They broke up the first year. Um, I think it's okay to make a move" she said.

"Well, he still cares about her. I don't want to fuck up and have him come after me, now would I? I don't think you heard he wrestles as well," Rick said to her.

Kelly shook her head and gasped as if she never heard this before. "Well actually he boxes. But I like to refer it to wrestling" he said.

Kelly gave him a sarcastic smile, "So… what is his story?" she asked casually.

Rick stared at her with a blank expression, "What?" he asked dumbfounded.

"What's his story?" she repeated.

"Oh" Rick rubbed the back of his neck and took a sip from the bottle again, "He just likes to box. He watched his father box as a kid and he liked it. That's all" he said shrugging. Immediately his eyes wandered back to Jessica who seemed like she was heading out, he got up from the couch, "I'll be back" he said quickly before following her out.

Kelly sighed and leaned back on the sofa. She pulled out her phone and frowned at the time. It was 1:15am and she was still at this party. Her phone started to ring and she was surprised to see Eve's name. She answered and brought her phone to her ear. "Hello?" she asked.

"Kelly?" Eve asked softly.

Kelly couldn't hear Eve well with the music on full blast. She got up from where she was seated and walked out of the apartment. She held the phone closer to her ear and answered, "Yeah, Eve where are you?"

She could hear Eve's sobs and immediately she started to panic. Where was her best friend? "Eve what the hell is going on! Where are you?" Kelly asked.

"I'm at this guys apartment, the building across from Rick's. Can you pick me up?" she asked softly.

Kelly shook her head and rubbed her temples, "I'll be there in 5 minutes," she said quickly before hanging up. She sent Kaitlyn a text telling her she was leaving, before she headed downstairs.

* * *

**Sorry guys, for my horrible updates. Um heres the deal, enough reviews and i'll post another chapter in less than 24 hours? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Kelly stood in front of the apartment. She banged on the door and placed her hand on her hip waiting impatiently. The door swung open and Randy stood there, shirtless and only in a pair of basketball shorts. She stared at him in shock. He brought Eve back to his apartment? She felt disgusted and immediately anger fumed through her. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" she snapped at him.

He stared at her completely shock and raised his eyebrows, "I'm sorry?" he asked confused.

"You should be. God you're such a jerk" she sneered at him.

Randy narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms against his bare chest. "What are you-"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know my best friend is here. Don't you think it's kinda ridiculous how you flirt with one girl, and then sleep with her best friend?" Kelly asked glaring at him.

Randy lightly chuckled and shook his head, "What are-"

"Where is she?" Kelly asked cutting him off midway and not letting him speak. Randy sighed deeply and opened the door further for her to step in. Kelly walked in and found Eve sitting on the couch hunched over. She walked over to her and placed her hand on Eve's shoulder. Eve looked up and immediately jumped from the couch into Kelly arms, burying her head in Kelly's shoulder.

Randy leaned against the door and watched on. He didn't have a clue Eve was Kelly's best friend, but she should know that it wasn't him who brought her back to the apartment. He sighed and walked over to them clearing his throat. Eve pulled away and looked at him, Kelly turned around. "Don't you try to apologize!" she warned him.

Eve stared at her confused and then her eyes grew wide. "Oh no! Kelly that's not who I… you know… it was his roommate Phil" she explained to Kelly.

Kelly's mouth dropped and she immediately closed her eyes wishing she could just escape this humiliating scene. Randy lightly chuckled, and walked over to his kitchen that was 2 meters away. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water before bringing it to Eve. Eve thanked him and gulped the water down.

Kelly tried to collect her thoughts. Before she could open her mouth to say something, one of the room doors opened and someone whom she thought was Phil stuck his head out the door. "Would you keep it quiet, I'm trying to go to sleep" he yelled.

Eve shot him a glare, "Jackass" she hissed under her breath.

"What's that?" Phil asked her.

"Nothing" Randy said quickly as he walked over and pushed Phil back inside his room. He looked at Eve and raised his brows. "You don't want to talk to him when he's drunk" he said.

Eve rolled her eyes and handed him back the glass. "Thanks for all the advice. If only you gave it to me before I got here" she frowned.

Randy shook his head, "Sorry, I didn't think you'd fall for his cheesy lines" he joked. Eve hung her head low and grabbed her bag before walking out of the apartment.

Kelly bit her lower lip and looked down playing with the hem of her blouse. So she was suppose to say sorry to him? She looked back up at him, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry? Those words actually hurt. I don't think that's good enough," he told her.

"I know. I- what could I possibly do?" she asked him confused.

"Maybe you can come to the boxing club like I asked you to?" he suggested.

Kelly stared at him in awe. She couldn't believe he was still trying even after all the times she's rejected the offer. "No way-"

"Give it a shot. I promise, if you don't like it I won't bug you ever again. And I'll leave you alone after this" he said.

Kelly thought for a moment. It wouldn't hurt to go to the boxing club one more time, right? She didn't know what she was getting herself into but she decided to just agree. He said he'd leave her alone. Plus, going there a second time isn't going to change anything. She closed her eyes and slowly opened them again looking up at him, "I just don't want to be pushed again in that crowd" she frowned.

He filled the space that was remaining between them, "Don't worry, I'll protect you," he whispered in her ear.

Kelly closed her eyes again taking in the sweet minty breath of his. She lightly smiled and opened her eyes to look back at him. "Okay. I'll come," she agreed.

"See you next week, then" he winked at her. She smiled and walked backwards without taking her eyes off him. Randy shook his head smirking as she closed the door slowly behind her. He was more than happy she had agreed to come with him to the boxing club.

* * *

Phil yawned as he made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice and set it down on the counter beside Randy's bowl of cereal before taking a seat on the stool. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, trying to relieve the pain he was feeling. Randy stared at him and shook his head. Phil drank way too much at parties. He decided to keep quiet to let Phil's head be in peace. Their front door bursted open as Dolph made his way inside.

"Sup Ziggles?" Randy asked nodding. Dolph reached over the counter and gave Randy their handshake before looking over at Phil.

"Punk". When Phil didn't reply, Dolph raised his voice, "Punk!" he said again. Phil shot his head up and glared at Dolph.

"What douche bag?" he asked irritated.

"What the fuck did you do last night? Do you not understand you used Eve as your one night stand?" Dolph yelled.

Phil winced at the loudness, "So her names Eve?"

Dolph reached over to slap his head, but Phil moved back. He shoved Dolph, "Relax dude" Phil called out.

"That's Kaitlyn's best friend! She's mad at me now!" Dolph told him.

"I don't see why she's mad at you. It's not like you're the one who slept with…erm…Eve?" Phil clarified.

Randy nodded his head, "Actually Kelly thought in the beginning that I was the one who slept with Eve" he pointed out.

Phil looked at him and squinted his eyes, "Who?" he asked.

Randy shook his head, and went back to eating his cereal. "Go apologize to her" Dolph commanded.

Phil laughed in a sinister way and got off the stool. "No way. I don't do sorrys. Not my fault she's so naïve" he said as he began to walk towards his room. Dolph sighed and faced Randy.

"What am I suppose to do?" he asked him.

Randy shrugged. "Sorry, no time to think. Got to get to English," he said as he placed the bowl of cereal in the sink and grabbed his bag from the counter. He said his goodbye to Dolph before speeding out the door.

* * *

**Review? :) what do you guys think about Punk? And who's happy Kelly's going to the boxing club? **


	7. Chapter 7

Kelly tapped the pen against her notebook as she watched the kids pile in her literature class. Rick immediately slid in beside her and gave her a smile. "Hey Kel" he said.

"Hey Rick"

"How was the party last night? Success?" he asked grinning.

Kelly rolled her blue orbs and faced the front. "According to Kaitlyn, yes" she said.

"Well if Kaitlyn says so, I guess it was," he said popping his collar.

"Whatever" she mumbled.

"So I did as you told me to," he said after a minute of silence.

She turned to look at him. "What did I tell you to do?" she asked confused.

"Make a move on Jessica…" he trailed off hoping she'd catch on.

Once she remembered she started to nod her head, "Oh, how'd that go?" she asked.

"Wonderful! We're going to have dinner this Saturday!" he said excitedly. Then his expression turned more serious, "I just hope Randy doesn't know about this," he said.

"He won't be there, he's going to be at the boxing club with me," she said quickly. And immediately she closed her mouth for blurting it out. Rick slowly turned to look at her, and a smug smile formed on his lips.

"So you got details from me so you could hit on him?" he asked.

"No" she retorted, "he asked me to come, so I'm going"

"Yeah, okay there" he said sarcastically.

Kelly's cheeks turned bright pink and she slumped in her seat before facing the front again. For the rest of the class she listened to the professor talk and got constant text messages from Eve raging about the fact that Phil was a player. Kelly tried to reply but every time she did Rick would annoy her if it was Randy. That reminded her. How was she suppose to know where to meet him Saturday? She doesn't even have his number. She contemplated whether she should get it from Kaitlyn or not. She decided he'd ask if he wanted it.

* * *

Once they were dismissed Kelly headed straight to the parking lot. Randy was a few meters away talking to his ex-girlfriend Jessica. She didn't want the awkwardness of being introduced to her so instead she pretended like she never saw him and got into her car. She drove off to her dorm thinking about how Saturday was going to be. Why did Randy take an interest in her? It seemed pretty odd. But she'd be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him. He was a very good-looking man. She smiled and parked her car, before getting out. Just then her phone rang, she looked at the callers ID and was surprised to see a new number call her. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hi"

"Randy?" she asked confused.

"Yeah. Calling to remind you about Saturday" he said.

She shook her head as she walked into the building, "How'd you get my number?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter. Saturday for sure you'll be there?" he asked again.

Kelly sighed, "Yes" she said finally.

"Alright. Can't wait," he said. She swore she could feel him smile from the other line. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Can I hang up on you?" she asked.

Randy chuckled, "Bye beautiful" he said before hanging up. Kelly felt the heat rush to her face. It was actually the first time Randy has called her beautiful. She couldn't fight the smile off her face. She put her phone back in her bag and walked into the dorm and straight to her closet. She had to find something to wear. In two days she was going to see him again, and she was a little bit excited.

* * *

Phil was heading to class with his headphones on his ears. He moved over to his right to pass the girl who was coming towards him. When she took the same direction he moved to the left and she did the same. They continued like that for a couple of seconds when Phil finally stopped and pulled off his headphones looking at her. His eyebrows raised when he saw who it was. "Eve right?" he asked smiling. Eve who had her head down immediately shot it up when she thought the voice was familiar. She glared at him, and walked around him. He shook his head and turned to follow her, "Hold on, hold on!" he called out jogging behind her.

"What?" she snapped at him.

"Common. I just wanted to talk" he said grinning from ear to ear, when Eve kept glaring at him he started to rub his neck, "We got off on the wrong foot last time. Why don't you come back to my apartment and we-" Phil's head moved to the left when the sudden force of Eve's palm connected with his right cheek. He slowly looked at her.

"Jackass" she sneered at him before hugging her books close to her body and walking off.

Phil turned around and rubbed his right cheek, "Son of a bitch" he mumbled before heading to his class.

* * *

"Eve, will you please come out?" Kaitlyn begged from the other side of the bathroom door. She shook her head after hearing Eve sob out a 'no'. Kaitlyn turned to face Kelly and sighed deeply. "It's your turn," she whispered before taking a seat on her bed. Kelly stood up and walked over to the bathroom. She knocked waiting for Eve to answer.

"Eve I'm sick of this, come out now" Kelly warned.

"No"

"Okay, don't make me break the lock Eve. You'll have to pay for a new one" Kelly said. After a couple of seconds Eve opened the door and went into Kelly's arms immediately, and she sobbed in her shoulder. Kelly smoothed her hair down, holding on to her tightly. "Eve don't cry, please".

Eve pulled away and wiped her face with her shirtsleeve. "How could I not Kel? I've lost my fucking virginity to that dickhead!" she sniffed, as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What's done is done Eve. We can't fix this!" Kaitlyn yelled tired of hearing Eve rage about this.

Kelly turned and gave Kaitlyn a disapproving look before facing Eve again.

"I can't get over it! I mean today that jackass asked me to come to his apartment again. Now he thinks I'm some sort of a slut. I feel so disgusted of myself" Eve cried out.

Kelly shook her head and pulled Eve in for a hug. "I'll fix this," she whispered in her hair.

* * *

**Alright, so the next chapter is fugging incredible since there will be RELLY. Yes. Relly. Ha. So you guys know what to do ;) Review my lovelies!**


	8. Chapter 8

Randy stood outside the boxing club with his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets. He looked around in the dark night for any sign of Kelly. He sent her numerous text messages letting her know where he was going to be, but he started to lose hope. Maybe she said she'd come so he'll stop bugging her? He sighed and kicked the dirt on the ground before turning around to face the club. He pulled out his phone one last time, but there were no replies to his messages or missed calls. He lifted his head when he thought he heard a noise. Walking towards him was Kelly who was wearing a short white flowy dress. Her hair in curls hanging loosely below her chest. Randy placed his right hand over his mouth as he moved his eyes down her body. She walked closer to him and gave him a small wave before biting down on her bottom lip.

"You look…" he moved his eyes back to hers, "beautiful" he whispered.

Kelly's cheeks turned bright red, "You don't look bad yourself" she pointed out. Randy chuckled and shook his head. He stuck out his hand for Kelly to take. She hesitated at first but took it once he gave her a reassuring look. Randy led her into the club, and once everyone saw him they made way for the two to reach to the ring. He brought her to the bench that was beside the ring and faced her.

"Look, I wanted to say thanks for coming. It means a lot," he said rubbing his hands together.

Kelly smiled, "We'll see after the match," she teased.

He immediately pulled off his white v-neck and placed it on the bench where his bags laid. Kelly tried not to look at him, but it was hard when he was standing right in front of her. She fidgeted with the ring on her finger before looking up at him.

"No one's going to lay their hands on you. I'll make sure of that" he assured her.

She gave him a weak smile, "You'll be busy concentrating on your match," she told him.

"If I make a promise I'll keep it," he whispered.

He gave her a small smile before sliding into the ring. Kelly stood there and watched as Randy and his opponent warmed up. She hated the atmosphere of a boxing club. It was way too loud and consisted of one too many drunk people. She took a deep breath and tried not to think about it. Her eyes wandered back to the ring when the referee rang the bell. She focused on Randy and his actions. He was fast and precise with each swing he took at his opponent. Her heart raced a bit when the man took a straight punch in Randy's gut. Randy spat out and looked at the man. Within seconds he sent a few punches to the guys jaw and made him tumble backwards to the ground. Kelly felt relieved and the cheering in the room assured her. She clapped for Randy as he won the first of many.

* * *

The winner was announced as Randy, and Kelly jumped a bit. She was relaxed now that it was over. Frankly, she didn't believe she could stay there a minute longer and see all the blood that splattered. It nauseated her and she felt a bit sick. She shook off how she was feeling and smiled widely at him. He gave a weak smile and brought his arm down that was raised in the air. As the crowd began to leave the building, Randy got out of the ring and walked towards her. He grabbed the towel from his bag and wiped the sweat off his body.

"How was it?" he asked trying to even his breathing.

She shook her head smiling before looking away and shrugging. "It was alright," she said.

"Alright? I gave my heart out there for you and alright is all I get?" he joked.

She rolled her eyes, "What did you want to hear?"

He sighed and walked closer to her, "That you want to come back again," he told her. She stared into his orbs and the smile on her face slowly faded away.

"I don't think-"

"Have you ever punched someone?" he asked her, cutting her off midway. He threw his towel in his bag and brought his attention back to her. A slight smile formed on Kelly's pink glossed lips.

She sort of shrugged her shoulders, "I may have punched a girl in the face for touching my boyfriend in the third grade," she said grinning.

Randy looked at her in awe, Kelly punching someone? Even if it was in the third grade, he couldn't bring himself to believe this petite blonde girl could do such a thing at a young age. "Wow" is all he managed to say.

She let a soft giggle escape her lips before she looked around the now empty building. It looked like an abandoned building that was turned into a boxing club. There were three bleachers set up and the rest of the people had to pretty much stand around the ring. Towards the back were all these weight lifting machines and punching bags. She assumed that's where the coach taught them. Randy's eyes followed hers to the punching bag. He turned back to her, "You wanna learn how to punch that?" he asked.

She looked at him in wide-eyed and shook her head. "The last time I ever punched something hard was in third grade" she reminded him. He laughed out loud and lightly took her hand in his. Kelly felt shivers go down her spine as the warmth of his palm touched hers. He led her to the punching bag, and grabbed the gloves that rested beside it and handed it over to her.

She looked at it hesitantly and then took it. She's never done this before, not even when her brother asked her to. Somehow she felt a little comfortable with Randy. She put it on and stared at Randy. He smiled as he looked down at her. Her big blue eyes made him melt. He walked behind her, and placed his hands on her hips turning her to face the bag. "Alright. The first thing you want to do is aim. So know where you're going to exactly hit. Once you got that, you're pretty much set. Punch" he ordered. Kelly threw a punch making Randy chuckle.

She frowned. "What?" she asked.

"The bag didn't even move," he said still laughing. She lightly punched his arm, and Randy looked at her with his eyebrows. She smiled at him, making him shake his head. He moved behind her again. Randy moved his hand to her arm and slightly titled it. "You need proper posture. I mean, it's awkward if you're punching someone with your arm straighten. Go for a jaw punch or something" he whispered. Kelly felt his minty breath tickling her ear, and his hands still firmly on her hips. She closed her eyes. "Did you get that?" he asked, shaking her away from her thoughts. She nodded and did as he said. The bag moved a little this time and she turned in his arms to face him.

"I did it" she grinned.

He smiled down at her, "Yeah you did," he said in a hushed tone.

Just then the both realized there was limited space between them. Randy looked down at her plush lips. "You don't have a boyfriend do you?" he whispered.

Kelly slowly shook her. "No" she breathed out, staring at his lips.

"Good" and immediately he crashed his lips against hers. Kelly was taken back, but within seconds she started to kiss him back. She moved her hands behind his neck, taking off the boxing gloves and throwing it off. Her hands slid down his neck to his bare chest. Randy moved one hand that was on her waist to her cheek, and he softly caressed it. Her lips tasted like cherry. And he sure as hell liked cherry. Their lips moved in a perfect sync, none of them wanting to pull away.

* * *

**o.m.g. LOL. hope you liked that. ;) & Review? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of someone clearing their throat immediately made Randy and Kelly pull away. Randy let go of Kelly and turned to see who it was. It was his coach Harold. He sighed and rubbed his neck nervously. "No making out in here" Harold warned them as he made his way to the office. Kelly's face flushed and immediately she looked down awkwardly.

"That's my coach, Harold," Randy whispered to her. She nodded her head lightly and stared at Harold. He was in the office looking for something eagerly and after retrieving a folder he made his way to the two.

"Who's the girl?" Harold asked staring at Kelly.

"Uh… this is Kelly," Randy said pointing to her. Kelly looked up and gave him a small wave. Harold shook his head and let out a small laugh.

"The girl you couldn't stop talking about that day?" he asked.

And this time Randy's face turned red. He nervously looked around and finally managed to say, "Yeah". Kelly looked at Randy. He was talking about her to his coach? She wondered about what though.

"So you must like boxing now, eh?" Harold joked.

Kelly snapped her head towards him and her mouth dropped a bit. She was at a loss of words. She still didn't like boxing. She shook her head, "I don't like boxing" she told him. And the room fell silent. Kelly let out a sigh and started to walk away from them. Randy patted his coach before following Kelly outside.

"Hey, wait up" he called out after her. They were outside now, the cool air hitting their faces. Kelly crossed her arms against her chest, trying to keep herself warm. Randy caught up with her and draped his black leather jacket over her shoulders.

She smiled at him, "Thanks" she mumbled.

Randy nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So what you said back there…" Kelly stopped and turned to face him. She could sort of make out his face in the dark night.

"I don't like boxing. I just don't. It scares me. It's not me at all," she told him.

He sighed and looked up at the sky before facing her again, "Why?" he simply asked.

"Randy, my brother use to box. He use to box, and he was a professional. One day, just all of a sudden he collapsed. When they took him to the hospital they pronounced him dead" Kelly said, her voice starting to shake.

Randy looked like he was thinking, "Your brother's Jake Blank" he said now that it hit him. Kelly nodded and wiped the tears that started to roll down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," he whispered. She lightly nodded. "Your brother was an awesome guy. I watched all his matches. ALL of it" he told her. She lightly laughed while wiping her tears.

"It was hard on the entire family. My dad was devastated. Jake was his only son. After that, my mom took all the tapings of his matches and placed it in his room, where no one went. I just… every time I think about boxing it reminds me of him and it scares me. He loved it so much, he'd actually be so happy that I watched one today," she said looking down.

Randy led her to his car, "So you say you hate boxing because it reminds you of your brother?" he asked, when she didn't reply he took her silence as a yes. "Instead of being afraid of it I think you should cherish something your brother loved so much," he told her. They reached to his car and she looked at him.

"What?"

Randy nodded. "Cherish it. Like you said, your brother would've been so happy right now if he saw his little sister at a boxing club. You should know boxing is not what killed him Kelly. It's what kept him alive".

Kelly didn't know what to say in that moment. All this time what she wanted to do was run away from it to forget the memories. She didn't think about holding boxing close to her heart to remember her brother, and that's what she should've done. She shook her head and got inside the passenger seat.

* * *

The whole ride back to Kelly's dorm the two stayed quiet. Kelly kept her eyes outside the window. She didn't know what to say. She was beyond tired today, and it was already 12pm. "I'm attracted to you" Randy said finally breaking the silence. He kept his eyes firmly on the road, and Kelly turned her head slowly to look at him. He shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't felt like this in a while. And every time you turn me down it just makes me want to come after you more. I don't expect you to like boxing. I can't force that on someone. I'm just saying you shouldn't dislike people who box," he said.

Kelly licked her lips before she spoke, "I don't hate boxers," she told him.

He nodded, "Well that's a relief," he said smiling. He took a quick glance at her before facing forward again.

"Why are you attracted to me?" she asked him, after a minute of silence.

"It's not explainable," he whispered.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Really?"

Randy nodded. He parked his car in front of the building, and got out while Kelly did the same. They walked inside the building, and made their way to the elevator. Kelly pushed the 3rd floor and they waited quietly. When they finally reached in front of her dorm she turned to look at him. Randy slowly backed her against the door. "I was afraid you wouldn't come today," he whispered. His hand rested on the door beside her head.

She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes. "I told you I would, right?"

He nodded, and rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand. "I don't expect you to come to another match," he said softly.

She shook her head and looked down, and Randy suddenly lifted her chin to look at him. He softly kissed her sweet lips. He pulled away and stared at her. "Goodnight" he whispered.

She smiled and slowly opened her dorm room. "Good night" she whispered back and before Randy could make his way to the elevator she called out after him. He turned and looked at her with his brows raised.

"Call me for your next match" she said, before closing her door.

* * *

**I know guys. I usually update like everyday, but i've just been busy. I don't know, maybe tmrw i'll post 2 chapters? Review though! & i love you guys. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Just when Randy was walking in his apartment a small girl with red hair and glasses walked out holding her books closely to her chest. She gave him a nervous smile before speeding past him. Randy shook his head and placed his keys on the kitchen counter. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and gulped it down as Phil made his way out of his room.

"I swear man, it was suppose to be a study date" Phil said chuckling and referring to the redhead. Randy nodded. "God, that girl may seem quiet but she screams louder than-"

"I don't want to hear it man," Randy cut him off.

Phil shook his head disappointed. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just super fucking tired" he sighed.

"Oh yeah. How was your date with… erm… wait…I got this-"

"Kelly?" Randy asked.

"Is it?"

"Yeah"

"Okay"

"You don't have to act like you care" Randy laughed. He gave Phil their handshake before he walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He went straight to his bathroom, ready to take a nice hot shower. While showering the only thing running in his mind was the last words Kelly told him. So she did want to come to another boxing match after all? He was shocked. Most girls didn't even want to come in the first place. He'd never bug them to, but Kelly seemed different. She had something in her that made her uncomfortable in the beginning and he wanted to find out what. Jake Blank is Kelly's older brother. That was shocking. He smiled thinking about their first date. He was indeed attracted to her.

* * *

Kelly woke up the next morning smelling burnt toast. She groaned and slowly sat up on her bed. "Who brought toast in here?" she asked annoyed.

"I did. Look, can we go grab breakfast? I'm hungry and I can't find Kaitlyn" Eve begged Kelly with her big brown hopeless eyes. Kelly yawned and nodded. She pushed the blankets off her body and walked into the bathroom.

After a few minutes they were both ready to head out. Kelly was sporting a short purple summery dress and Eve in a v-neck and shorts. They walked out of the building and looked around to see which way to head. Kelly pointed to the right and suggested to get coffee first. As the two were walking close to the coffee shop on campus, they spotted several students huddling around something. Kelly grabbed Eve's hand as they jogged over there.

"Kelly, I'm hungry! Who cares what's happening?" Eve breathed out.

Kelly ignored her and continued her way to the circle. She pushed through the crowd, and the center of attention was none other than Randy Orton and Rick McDougal. Randy was on top of Rick throwing punches in his face. Kelly looked horrified. "Randy!" she shouted. Randy snapped his head and his eyes immediately fell on the blonde girl. He shoved Rick again on the concrete before getting off of him. He looked beyond pissed. Kelly glared at him and crouched down beside Rick.

"Okay, nothing to see here. Move on" Eve yelled at the students. They obeyed her when they started to walk away. Kelly helped Rick to his feet and she shot her head towards Randy, and surprisingly she noticed Jessica.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she yelled at him.

Randy furrowed his brows, "My problem?" he asked pointing to himself. He walked closer to Rick and Kelly. "My problem is that your little friend here was forcing Jessica to go on a date with him when she didn't want to!" he snapped.

Kelly's eyebrows shot up and she looked over at Rick, who shook his head vigorously. He had the look in his eye that he sincerely didn't do it. Kelly looked back at Randy. "You saw it happen?" she asked.

He sighed and ran his hand through his buzzed hair. "No, but Jess told me" he said.

"Randy, why are you explaining yourself to her? She doesn't know anything. Rick's been bothering me for so long and I'm glad you finally taught him a lesson. Where we're you last night? I tried to call you" Jessica whined. Kelly glared at the little bitch. She started to pick up what was going on. Randy looked over at Kelly and shook his head.

"Common" he told Jessica, and the two started walking away.

Eve touched Rick's swollen eyelid and he winced in pain. Kelly watched Randy walk away with Jessica before turning to Rick. "What's going on Rick?" she asked him.

"I don't know Kel. She's fucking psycho! She said she'd go out with me but then she stood me up last night. When I came to get coffee today I saw her so I asked her why she didn't come. Immediately she made a huge scene and captured Randy's attention like I was raping her or something" he said. He sat on a rock by the coffee shop and hunched his back. He felt defeated.

"I know what's going on," she said quietly.

"What?" Rick asked confused.

"Jessica wants Randy back" she huffed, and crossed her arms against her chest.

* * *

After having breakfast and spending all afternoon shopping with Eve, Kelly decided to go find Randy. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened today. Surely he should know Jessica's intentions were not good. She dropped off her things at her dorm before heading to Randy's apartment.

* * *

"Nope he's not here" Phil told her, keeping the door a little open and peeking his head out.

She frowned and chewed on her lower lip, "Do you know where he'd be?" she asked.

He leaned against the doorframe and rubbed his chin like he was thinking. "He's either working at the mechanic shop or he's fighting at the boxing club" Phil answered.

Kelly nodded and before she left she turned to look at him. "Oh and you're still a jackass by the way" she mentioned.

Phil's mouth dropped and he furrowed his eyebrows. 'She's Eve's best friend' he thought to himself. He sighed and closed the door after her.

* * *

**This chapter will be relevant in the long run. haha. Anyways, i feel like a dick for telling you guys 2 chapters today & only posting one. BUT for sure, tmrw you'll get 2 chapters! So, all you guys gotta do is REVIEW. love you all xoxo. **


	11. Chapter 11

Randy started the ignition again, but when the car sounded like a dying horse he hit the steering wheel in frustration causing it to honk loudly. He got out of the driver's side and walked to the hood of the car trying to figure out the problem. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm heading home now. Fix up that car, close the shop, and then leave" Shawn told him.

Randy nodded and watched Shawn go before he started working on the car again. He wiped the bead of sweat that was forming on his temple before he looked straight ahead. Kelly stood there nervously. She sighed and walked closer to him as Randy shut the hood of the car. She ran her fingers through her blonde curls before facing him. Randy leaned against the side of the car.

"I want to talk about today," she said softly.

Randy lightly chuckled and looked away. "There's nothing really to talk about" he said.

"Yes there is"

"Okay, what would that be?" he asked.

"Rick didn't do anything wrong" she told him.

"And how do you know?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because at the party I'm the one who told him to ask her out since he's been admiring her from a distance. And so he did, and he later told me she agreed to go out with him. She stood him up last night and today when he went to ask why she made it a big issue" she told him.

He shook his head like none of this made sense, "That's not what I heard".

"Well then, you heard wrong" she shot back.

He nodded and snaked his arm around Kelly's waist, jerking her closer to him. He leaned in to kiss her when Kelly moved her head back, "No. We're sorta having a serious discussion," she said placing her hands on his biceps.

Randy chuckled, "Serious discussion over" he said before capturing her lips in his. Kelly smiled as she felt their soft lips moving. He lightly tugged on her bottom lip begging her to open her mouth but she shook her head and pulled away. Randy sighed and rested his head back against the car.

"Randy…" she trailed off. She moved her fingers down his chest, and traced his abs through his white wife-beater. Randy moved his head and faced her. "Jessica wants you back," she whispered.

He furrowed his brows in confusion, "I'm sorry…what?" he asked.

She swallowed and lightly nodded,

He shook his head. "We're friends now. I don't see her that way and she doesn't see me like that either. So-"

"So you think I'm lying" she finished off for him.

He shook his head again, "That's not what I'm saying-"

"But that's pretty much what you're saying" she snapped.

"I like you. So whatever Jessica feels for me, I won't feel back" he told her. He held her gaze for a while and she lightly nodded, as a shade of pink formed on her cheeks.

Randy smiled and pulled her closer as he pecked her lips. "Let me close the shop and we'll go do something" he winked at her. Kelly giggled and nodded as Randy let go of her. He grabbed his jacket and swung it over his shoulder, before pulling the shed down with Kelly behind him. They started to walk in the direction of their campus.

"So you never told me what you were planning on being after this" Kelly said. Randy looked out to where the sun was setting. He squinted his eyes and laughed.

"What do I look like I'll be?" he asked.

Kelly chewed on her lower lip, thinking of possible jobs Randy could do. Her eyes lit up. "Police officer?" she guessed. He shook his head and she continued to think. "Businessman" she grinned.

He shook his head again, "Thinking of being a professional boxer," he said, and Kelly stopped where she was. Randy turned to look at her. "Anything wrong?" he asked. Kelly quickly shook her head and continued walking by his side. After a few minutes of silence he asked, "What about you?"

"I'm studying journalism right now, so something in that would be great!" she said enthusiastically. Randy nodded.

The back of his hand lightly brushed against hers and he looked down. He softly took Kelly's hand in his, and when she didn't pull away he interlaced their fingers. She smiled and looked ahead at the sunset. "So what do you have planned for us?" she asked softly.

"Movie night?" he asked.

Kelly nodded, "I'd like that"

* * *

When they finally reached to Randy's apartment, they were surprised to find Eve there, pacing in front of the door. Her faced was mixed with nervousness and fear.

"Eve? What are you doing here?" Kelly asked.

Eve shot her head around and once she saw them she sighed in relief. "Thank god Randy you're here! I need your history notes. I was so scared I might have to face Phil if I knocked on this door" she said.

Randy chuckled. He let go of Kelly's hand that he was holding onto all this time. Eve caught a glimpse of it and sent Kelly a knowing glance. Kelly immediately shrugged her shoulders. They walked into his apartment, and found sitting on the couch, Phil and a girl- go figure. Phil turned his head around and once he saw Eve he stood up. The girl did the same and she looked quite irritated.

"Can we go to your room now?" she asked annoyed.

Phil smiled down at the girl, "Hey, hey, we don't have to rush now" he said. He turned back to Kelly and Eve whom were waiting for Randy to return with his history notes. Eve rolled her eyes at Phil and looked away. Phil shrugged it off and draped his arm around the girls shoulder, leading her to his room.

"Man whore" Eve whispered under her breath. Immediately Phil stopped in his tracks. He looked at the girl and whispered something in her ear, and soon she was out of his apartment. Phil walked over to Eve, stuffing his hands in his blue hoodie pockets.

"What did you say?" he asked.

* * *

**What do you guys think about Punk & Eve? Review, and i'll post the next chapter in a bit! **


	12. Chapter 12

Eve felt a little intimidated with Phil close to her. She looked away, "I called you a man whore," she said more loudly.

"Oh yeah. I heard that" Phil sneered. He walked closer to Eve so his eyes were burning through hers. "Look, I don't know who you think you are but lately you've been a big problem to me whether you know it or not. You walk around like you didn't do anything wrong and none of this was your fault. Did you forget who cheerfully agreed to come back here? You did. Stop making me look like the bad guy. You have those big brown eyes that make you look like a lost puppy trying to get sympathy from everyone you see. I let the fact go, that you slapped me, but now you're just pushing my fucking buttons" Phil spat.

Eve glared at him. "Well I may go around swooping sympathy but it doesn't change the fact that you're a jackass and a fucking player whose so cold hearted" she snapped.

Phil shook his head in disgust. "That's my way of living life. If you have a problem with that, I'm sorry, there's only a few people I can impress," he said in a mocking way.

Kelly stood between them trying to give them space. "Phil stop. Leave her alone" she said sternly.

Phil shook his head. "No. She's a little drama queen who makes a big deal out of this small issue," he hissed.

"It's not small. She lost her fucking virginity to you" Kelly pointed out.

Phil's mouth dropped and Eve quickly looked away as her face flushed. Phil shook his head, "No fucking way!"

Just then Randy walked back in the living room, "Got it Eve! Hope this is good" he said walking over to her and handing it. Eve grabbed it and mumbled a 'thanks' before storming out of the apartment.

Phil turned to Randy. "Dude I fucked a virgin…well not so virgin anymore" he said laughing. Randy raised his eyebrows and Kelly shook her head disapprovingly.

Phil grabbed his jacket and opened the front door. "I'll be out, don't have too much fun now" he winked before he closed the door behind him. Randy headed towards his TV stand, rummaging through cds. Kelly sighed and took a seat on the couch.

"Is he always fucking around?" she asked. Randy nodded and continued to look for movies. "What about you?" Kelly asked quietly. He turned and looked at her as he bit his bottom lip.

"I can't lie. I was like that when I broke up with Jessica. Experimenting. Living the college life. I don't get much time nowadays," he said shrugging.

"But you're watching a movie with me" she pointed out.

"That's because I like you," he said.

Kelly blushed, "I like you too" she whispered.

"Surprising. You didn't seem too fond of me two weeks ago," he mentioned.

Kelly giggled and shook her head. Randy grabbed two disks and held it up for her. "Transformers…or Transformers?" he asked. Kelly raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms against her chest. Randy's mouth twitched into a smile. "Kidding. How about The Fighter?" and this time Kelly sighed. "Kidding again. See I should have The Notebook somewhere here… Phil bought it to use it as a way to get girls. I think it's ridiculous but clever. Don't girls love that?" he asked her. Kelly grinned and Randy nodded. "I guess so," he whispered to himself. He popped the CD inside the DVD player before taking a seat beside Kelly on the couch.

* * *

Not even halfway through the movie and already Kelly was pulled onto Randy's lap. She looked at him confused and he gave her his most famous smirk. "You're not really going to make me watch this movie completely, are you?" he asked staring at her glossed lips.

Kelly tapped her chin like she was thinking. "Yes, I am" she said.

He played with the curl that hung in front of her eyes, slowly twirling it in his fingers. "You look beautiful," he whispered. Kelly bowed her head and tried to fight the smile off her lips.

"I dated Alex Riley for a month during the summer" she told him. For some reason she felt obligated to tell him about her past fling with Riley.

Randy chuckled making her look up at him. "I kinda figured when he was trying to pick a fight at the party" he said.

"I think that was you," she pointed out and Randy simply shrugged.

Randy readjusted Kelly on his lap so she was now straddling him. He smiled at her before leaning in to kiss her. Kelly moved her hands to the back of his neck, and connected her lips with his. It felt perfect. It was so intimate and passionate making Kelly smile. Randy softly caressed her back and laid her down on the couch as he hovered over her without breaking the kiss. He tugged on her lower lip and she parted her lips as Randy's tongue slipped in. He explored her mouth as his hands traveled down her body, feeling and caressing every inch of her body. Kelly's fingers moved down to the front of his shirt as she grabbed a fistful of material. She pulled him closer to her, feeling the warmth of him on her. After a few seconds they pulled away breathless. Randy smiled down at her and Kelly traced his lips with her fingers. She gave him a weak smile. They both looked over at the TV screen and laughed when they saw the credits roll in. Randy got off of Kelly and walked over to the TV turning it off. He turned on the lamp so the room had some light.

"I should get going" Kelly said as she got off the couch and pulled her hair to the side. Randy nodded and grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter. She followed him out of his apartment making their way to his car.

* * *

Once Randy parked the car in front of the building, Kelly looked over at him. "I liked today," she whispered. He stared ahead and nodded. He slowly turned in his seat and faced Kelly.

"Look, there's the Halloween party coming up this weekend. How would you like to go with me?" he asked her. Kelly's face lit up and she immediately nodded.

Randy chuckled and leaned in to give Kelly one last kiss. They pulled away from each other, and he stared into her blue eyes. "Oh and I'm fighting tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 7pm?" he asked and Kelly nodded again. She pressed her lips against his cheek.

"Good night" she whispered. Kelly opened the passenger side door and got out of the car. Before she could enter the building she turned to wave at Randy one last time.

* * *

**Review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Kelly walked into her dorm and immediately the lights flicked on making her jump. She looked straight ahead to find Kaitlyn staring at her with her eyebrows raised. Kelly placed a hand on her chest and sighed in relief. "You scared me for a sec" she said making her way to her bed.

"Why are you hanging out with Randy Orton?" Kaitlyn asked rudely. Kelly narrowed her eyes at her. Was this the same friend who took her to the boxing club in the first place? It seemed strange how all of a sudden Kaitlyn would ask her this. For some reason she sounded annoyed and frustrated, like the thought of Randy and Kelly hanging out was horrible.

"What's so wrong-"

"Kelly, Jessica's a bitch. She won't leave you alone if she finds out. Forget her. You hate boxing. So why are you spending every goddamn minute of your life with him? I don't get it!" Kaitlyn spat.

Kelly took a moment to collect her thoughts. She didn't know how to explain her feelings towards Randy. In most cases she wouldn't allow guys to make out with her until they'd set some rules and boundaries. But with Randy it was different. She wanted him to touch her, feel her, and even kiss her. She shook the thought away and faced Kaitlyn. "I don't entirely hate boxing-"

"Oh my god. You're already head over heels for him!" Kaitlyn said as realization hit her. She sat on the edge of her bed, planting her chin the palm of her hands. "Seriously Kel, Jessica-"

"Look, Randy even told me Jessica and himself have nothing between them. If he doesn't feel anything back for her, why should I worry?" Kelly asked.

Kaitlyn looked up at Kelly, "Did he ask you out?" she asked her.

Kelly stared at the ground. "No" she mumbled.

Kaitlyn shook her head and stood up again. "Please don't make him lead you on, because quite frankly that's pretty sad" she said, before leaving their dorm. Kelly stood alone in the room. She didn't know what to say. Was Randy really leading her on? He constantly told her how he felt about her but he hasn't asked her out, not even once. She felt her stomach twist. Was she so blinded by his charming ways, that she didn't notice this?

* * *

Eve walked out of the coffee shop and pulled her sweater closer to her body. The breeze outside blew her brown hair away from her face. She took a sip of coffee and waited at the bus stop. A few minutes later a black Volkswagen pulled up beside her, and she stared into the tinted windows. It rolled down to reveal Phil's face and immediately Eve rolled her brown orbs and looked to see if the bus was coming. Phil sighed, "Eve I'll give you a ride" he called out.

She ignored him and continued to look in the direction. "Please Eve. I want to talk," he said softly.

Eve laughed and walked up to Phil's car. She bent over and looked into the car where Phil was still sitting in the driver's side. "You must have some fucking nerve to come look for me, jackass," she sneered.

Phil pulled a hand through his hair and sighed. "Look, if I knew you were a virgin-"

"What you would've waited an extra 5 minutes? Save the crap and move on" she spat.

"Just get in the car. It's cold outside" he said.

"That's why I'm waiting for the bus," she pointed out before rolling her eyes again.

"The bus doesn't come on Sundays. So if you don't want to freeze your ass off you'd get in. I promise I won't speak to you," he said.

Eve took a minute to think about it. She was getting cold, and it didn't seem like the bus was going to come. She decided to just get inside. Once she did, she looked over at Phil and glared at him. "Not a single word out your mouth" she reminded him. He nodded and started driving.

* * *

Phil pulled into Eve's dorm building. She immediately unbuckled her seat and was about to get out when Phil wrapped his fingers around her wrist, pulling her back down. "I want to talk to you," he said sternly.

She narrowed her eyebrows at him and crossed her arms against her chest. "There's nothing to talk about anymore," she mumbled.

"Yes there is. Okay, I was being a jackass. I shouldn't have used you and then make you pitch a ride back home-" he was cut off short when Eve exhaled loudly.

"Do you honestly think that's what the problem here is?" she asked.

"Well you didn't let me finish" he shot back.

She rolled her eyes. "I know the type of guy you are. Don't try to explain your lifestyle to me. I maybe naïve but I'm not dumb" she snapped.

Phil chuckled and let his hands slide from the steering wheel. "All right Miss. Know- it- all, you can head inside now," he said pointing to the building. Eve shook her head in disbelief and got out of the car. To think that Phil might have had something nice to say was an overstatement. She stormed into the building not even taking one glance back.

* * *

Randy paced back and forth outside of the boxing club. This was suppose to be the second time Kelly comes here. Initially he was suppose to pick her up at 7pm and he sent numerous text messages to let her know, but she didn't reply to any. When he went to her dorm, Eve told him she hadn't seen Kelly since the morning. He decided she'd know how to get here herself, but after coming he realized she wasn't here. He sighed and looked out to the parking spaces to see if he can identify her car. What was wrong with her? She was fine yesterday and now it seemed like she was completely avoiding him. He turned to face the club and walked inside. He had a match to worry about, and he wasn't going to let a girl get in the way of it.

* * *

**Yeah, i know. I'm super sorry guys. Too busy with school again. Anywho you guys deserve more chapters, so i'm currently working on them. & Also i have been thinking about doing another fanfic after this. I'm making a trailer but i'm not done yet, and i have no idea if i'll be doing it in the first place. All depends on votes and other crap. Anywho i'll keep you updated. REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Randy threw his bag over his shoulder. The building was empty with the exception of his coach and him. He was about to leave when his coach called his name, making him turn around. "Randy, I didn't think-"

"I know. I'm sorry to disappoint you," Randy said looking down.

Harold walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I told you several times to concentrate on the match and not on other things. We just lost! Look, you better pick your shit up for the next match or I'm putting Frank in for you" his coach gave him a warning look before turning away and walking off.

Randy sighed and readjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder. He walked out of the building, and instead of waiting for Phil to pick him up he decided to walk back to the apartment. He wanted to cool off from the intense match he just had, and he wanted to clear his mind. He rounded to a corner and continued walking down the dark street, with only a few streetlights working. Kelly stood him up tonight, and it bothered him so much. He didn't know if it was right to blame her for his loss tonight but he wanted her there.

His eyes shifted to the coffee shop down the street. Sitting by the window was Kelly and Rick who seemed like they were enjoying their time judging by how they were laughing. Randy felt a rush of anger. He jogged over to the coffee shop and swung the door open, before marching towards Kelly and Rick. Once Kelly saw him heading her way she stood up and stared at him nervously.

Randy chuckled, "Wow. So you stood me up for a coffee date?" he asked.

Kelly looked down not wanting to meet his eyes. Rick immediately shot his head around, and once he spotted Randy his eyes grew wide. Randy glared at him before bringing his attention back to Kelly. "You know, I waited a long time for you" he told her.

She continued to stay silent, and it only made Randy more frustrated. "Just one text Kelly. One text, telling me you weren't interested in coming and I wouldn't have waited like I was some sort of dog" he spat.

Kelly lifted her head and met his cold blue eyes. The eyes that always filled with joy whenever talking to her was now filled with hate. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it.

"I don't know what's up with you. If this has to do with your whole dislike towards boxing, then that's pathetic. I thought we already-"

"It's not about that," Kelly said quietly.

Randy raised his eyebrows. "Then?"

"Can we not talk about this right now?" she asked.

Randy let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Fine. Tell me when you want to talk about it, and then we will. Until then I hope you enjoy that cup of coffee. You should get back to it before it gets cold" Randy said pointing to it. He turned around and walked out of the coffee shop. Kelly bowed her head and played with the ring on her finger.

Rick looked up at her, "Everything okay?" he asked.

Kelly shook her head and grabbed her bag. "No. I'm leaving. I'll see you later" she said quickly before speeding out the door. She felt horrible for what she did. Randy didn't deserve that, and she should've told him how she really felt. Her head was pounding and all she wanted to do was go back to her dorm and get some rest.

* * *

Randy walked into his apartment, slamming the door behind him. It frustrated him how Kelly wasn't even telling him her problem. He wanted to know what changed them in less than 24 hours. He moved his eyes to his couch and spotted Dolph sitting there flipping through the channels.

"Ziggler" Randy called out.

Dolph turned around and gave him a nod of acknowledgement. He faced the TV again, "What's up man?" he asked.

Randy walked over to the other couch and took a seat. He faced Dolph and stared at him intensely. "Tell me everything you know about Kelly Blank," he demanded.

Dolph raised his eyebrow and laughed. "Why man?" he asked still laughing.

"Because I like her and I want to know. So hurry the fuck up and tell me," Randy said more aggressively. Dolph raised his hands in the air in a defensive manner and turned off the TV.

"Well she's from Tampa Florida. Her parents own a landscaping company. She has a younger sister and had a older brother-"

"I know all that. Tell me if she's dating anyone right now" Randy said cutting off Dolph.

Dolph rubbed his chin like he was thinking. "Well, I don't think she's dating anyone. Kaitlyn hasn't mentioned anything to me," Dolph said.

"That's all I need to know actually" Randy stood up from the couch and walked into his room. He set his bag down on the ground and walked into the shower.

* * *

Eve walked into her economics class and before she could slide into her usual seat she spotted Phil there. He gave her a small wave and a smirk was plastered on his face making Eve glare at him. She slid in beside him and faced the front. "Good morning to you too" Phil said smiling at her.

Eve shook her head and faced him. "Do you have a problem? Why do you keep following me?" she asked rudely.

"Well maybe if you'd talk to me, I wouldn't keep following you around like a crazy stalker" Phil answered.

"I thought we already talked 2 days ago" she clarified.

"Well counting back, not necessarily, since you were being rude" he reminded her. The students hushed down when the professor walked in and immediately Phil jumped on the table and looked around the room. The professor stared at him like he was crazy and students began to whisper and laugh. Eve closed her eyes and placed her head in the palms of her hand. "Don't mean to interrupt you sir, but I'd like to make a speech" Phil purposed.

The professor rubbed his baldhead and sighed. Phil took that as a yes, as he continued to talk. "I'd like to say sorry to Eve Marie Torres, for being such a dickhead" he said loudly so everyone could hear. Eve shot her head up and stared at him. "It's hard for me to change myself, but after some of the things you said, I'm trying to. Not because you told me, but because what you said made me think," Phil continued. Eve looked down and a small smile spread across her lips. "You are beautiful, and I'm sorry if I hurt you and acted like a cocky bastard around you" he said sincerely looking down at her.

"Enough Phil, take a seat" the professor said. The students laughed making Eve blush. Phil nodded his head and did as he was told.

"Thank you sir," he said quickly.

* * *

**I love you guys a lot for understanding me, and i promise to always finish up my stories... and i do :) thank you guys for being awesome! i read all of your reviews and they make me smile so much. So as for my next story... it is Relly. Tell me what you think? more updates on that soon. & REVIEW, FOR NEXT CHAPTER :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Eve laughed as she walked side by side with Phil. He was telling her about how he and Randy first met. A week after Phil apologized to her in front of the whole class she finally decided to give him a shot. He asked her to watch a movie with him and that's where they were coming from. She turned to look at him and stopped in her tracks as Phil did the same. The wind outside blew her hair in her face and she pulled it away. "I guess I judged you way too fast" she said quietly. Phil squinted his eyes at her and slowly kicked the dirt on the ground. "I was… I guess I was so mad you used me. I know this stuff is so usual for guys but it's not-"

"For you. I know. Plus, you didn't judge me wrong. What you thought about me was completely true, but I wanted to show you that I have another side of me" he said softly. He rubbed his neck and laughed, "I know I'm a jerk sometimes-"

"I think you're sweet" Eve said quickly. When Phil looked at her she gave him a small smile.

"So look, the Halloween party is tomorrow. I know we only started hanging out for a week, but I'd really like to take you," he said.

Eve nervously looked down. Was it right to already enter a party with Phil? How was she going to trust him that he won't bring any girls back to his apartment, or try to hit on any the least. She sighed, "I don't know…"

"Oh, um" Phil looked away. "I promise I won't do anything stupid," he said quietly. A smile formed on her red glossed lips and she slowly nodded.

"I guess that's fair enough," she told him. He smiled widely at her and they both continued to walk back to her dorm.

"So do I get to know what you're going to dress up as?" Phil asked nudging her a bit. She laughed and shook her and Phil frowned. "I'll tell you what I am, if you tell what you are," he suggested. She shook her head again smiling and Phil just stuffed his hands in his pocket and looked straight ahead as a smile plastered on his face as well. The feeling of actually connecting with someone made him happy. He hadn't talked to a girl whole heartedly like he did today with Eve. She was sweet and most of all, gorgeous. No matter how many times he cursed himself for fucking up with her, inside he knew if it weren't for that day she wouldn't be here talking to him.

"You're thinking pretty hard there" Eve said shaking Phil away from his thoughts. He shrugged and continued to walk her back to her dorm.

* * *

"What's your problem now Kel?" Kaitlyn barged in the room and yelled at Kelly. Kelly laid flat on her stomach on her bed. She looked up at Kaitlyn and rolled over to her back.

"What are you yelling at me about?" she asked.

"Dolph asked me why you haven't talked or hung out with Randy this whole week. It comes to me as a surprise that the girl who couldn't leave his side stopped talking to him for seven days exactly" Kaitlyn said placing her hands on her hips.

"I thought about what you said" Kelly sat up on her bed and stared at Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn looked confused and once she understood what Kelly was talking about she sighed and took a seat on Kelly's bed. "Why should I have him lead me on? He hasn't asked me out, so why should I bother wasting my time with him?" Kelly asked her.

"That's not… Okay, that is what I said. I just didn't want Jessica causing you trouble, that's it. To be honest, Randy is a sweet guy and the day you stood him up he lost his match" Kaitlyn said softly, looking down. "I didn't mean to put thoughts in your head Kel"

"Randy lost his match?" Kelly asked now dumbfounded. When Kaitlyn nodded, Kelly pulled a hand through her blonde hair and sighed deeply. "I can't believe I couldn't even give him an explanation," she said to herself.

"Well you could…" Kaitlyn trailed off. Kelly turned to look at her. "The Halloween party tomorrow night… He asked you to it right?" Kaitlyn clarified. Kelly nodded and looked down at her hands.

"I don't think we're going together anymore," Kelly whispered.

"This is all my fault" Kaitlyn said. Kelly shook her head and got off the bed. She grabbed her sweater and turned to look back at Kaitlyn. "I'm just going to go for a walk," she said, before opening the door and exiting.

* * *

Randy stood outside of Jessica's dorm. He looked at his phone and sighed. When Jessica finally opened her door, he immediately pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. She gave him a small smile and walked up to him. "Hi" she said.

Randy stared and her and a smile crept on his face. The way Jessica just left her room reminded him the many times he'd wait at her balcony in high school. The memories made his stomach flutter and he shook his head looking down. "You look very pretty" he said.

Her cheeks tinted to a light red and she played with the bracelet on her wrist. "Thank you" she whispered. She turned to lock her door before facing him again. "Let's go," she said.

They walked downstairs and towards Randy's car. He stopped at the drivers' side door and looked up at the building. Kelly's dorm was also here. Seriousness washed over his face and he opened the door, also letting Jessica inside. He stayed quiet for the whole drive to the restaurant. Once Randy parked the car he looked over at her. "So, you're going to the party tomorrow night, right?" Jessica asked.

Randy nodded and he immediately remembered how he asked Kelly to it. She probably wouldn't go anymore. He sighed and rested his head back against the seat. "What's wrong?" Jessica asked, concern filling her eyes.

"Nothing. Is he here yet?" Randy asked her.

She nodded and looked at her phone. "Look I'll text you. Thanks for the ride" she said. She reached over and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek before opening the door and getting out. Randy shook his head and put his car in reverse.

* * *

**I'm 90% sure you guys thought Randy was going on a date with Jessica. LOLOL. Sorry. Anyways, I'm excited for the next chapter.. HALLOWEEN PARTY. This was initially suppose to come out on the day of halloween but i was too busy :( REVIEW MY LOVELIES :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Randy took a seat on the stool placed by the kitchen counter. He was at Dolph's apartment, where the Halloween party was. He looked into the cup he was holding before looking around the room. He couldn't spot Kelly anywhere. For the first time he didn't feel like being at a party, and especially this one.

"Fireman, I like it" Randy shot his head to the right. Jessica crept up behind him. She had on a cop costume, which exposed more skin than ever. He smiled at her and looked down again. "C'mon, why aren't you dancing?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I don't feel like it," he said.

Jessica walked in front of him and stared at him. "Is this about that blonde head? I swear if-"

"I hope you're not talking about Kelly"

Jessica and Randy looked over to find Eve and Phil side by side staring back at them. Eve was cat woman and Phil was a racecar driver. Jessica rolled her eyes and gave Randy an apologetic look before pushing past Eve.

"God she makes me want to barf" Eve said, as she faked gagged. Randy raised an eyebrow and Eve shrugged her shoulders.

"Why do you have to be such a downer? Get up and live a little man," Phil said pushing a bottle of beer in Randy's other hand. Randy took a look at it and shoved it back to Phil. "I don't drink this brand" he sneered.

Phil raised his hands up defensively. "Whoa sorry!" he said. He looked over at Eve. "I think I pushed a button on the fireman's fire truck" he chuckled. When Eve stared at him blankly his laugh slowly faded away. "We'll catch you later man" Phil wrapped an arm around Eve's shoulder as they disappeared in the crowd.

"Fireman? How original," Randy sighed and looked to his left to find Kaitlyn leaning against the counter. She brought the plastic red cup to her lips and continued to watch the students dancing in the middle of her boyfriend's apartment.

"Bunny? Like that's more original," Randy said rolling his eyes. She laughed and looked at him.

"I'm sorry about Kelly-"

A sound of a whistle made Randy and Kaitlyn snap their heads to where it came from. Randy squinted his eyes. Kelly just walked through the door and she had on a tinker bell costume. He smiled as he stared at her and Kaitlyn immediately nudged him. "You should talk to her," she yelled over the music.

Randy looked down and when he brought his eyes back on Kelly he realized she was staring at him.

* * *

The sound of music blared all the way down to the apartment parking lot. Randy leaned against his car as Kelly paced in front of him. She stopped and took a deep breath before facing him. "I'm so sorry that you lost your match last week" she said looking down at her feet. "And I know I should've gave you an explanation as to why I didn't come". Randy continued to watch her as she spoke. "I just. Look I don't want it to seem like I'm following you around like some crazy-"

"You're not following me around like some crazy girl. I like you and we're just spending time together," he said pushing himself off the car and walking closer to her.

She stared into his blue eyes. "Then why haven't you asked me out already?"

Randy blinked and looked at her. Immediately a smile formed on his lips. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips, as his hands found its way to her waist. "I thought we were past that stage," he whispered once he pulled away. She grabbed the front of his white wife beater and pulled him in for another kiss. Oh how she missed kissing him in this one week. He brushed her hair away from her face as he kissed her back hungrily. He didn't realize how much he wanted her until this very moment. He pulled back and rested his forehead against her. "Will you be my girlfriend Kelly Blank?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes I will," she whispered. He chuckled and placed his mouth back on hers. Immediately he scooped her up bridal style and carried her back to the building. This time he didn't take her to Dolph's apartment. Instead he took her back to his. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know you're hurting my poor wings," she teased.

Randy chuckled. "I'll make it feel better soon," he said winking at her. She gasped and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck as her cheeks turned bright pink.

* * *

They finally made it to Randy's apartment and he kicked his door open as he placed Kelly down on his bed. He jogged over to his door and closed it behind him before facing her. At that moment there was nothing Randy wanted to do more than just to spend this night with her. She looked gorgeous as she stared back at him biting her lower lip. It drove him insane when she'd do that. Kelly slipped off her wings and placed it on the ground. Randy slowly took steps towards his bed and then he got on as he crawled over Kelly's body that laid down. She grabbed the front of his shirt with one hand as her other caressed his cheek.

"I'm crazy for you" Randy whispered.

"I feel the same way about you," she breathed against his mouth. Kelly left soft, tender kisses along his jaw line as Randy closed his eyes. She kissed the side of his mouth and stared up at him. "I'm so sorry about your match," she said sincerely. He nodded and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

Kelly shook her head. "I'm going to be right there for your next match. I won't leave your side" she assured him.

"It's fine Kelly. I'm not pressuring you to come," he said, as he stroked her cheek. She shook her head and traced her fingertips around the creases of his smile.

"You don't know how bad I-" Randy cut her off as he softly kissed her lips. He pulled back and grinned.

"I said it was okay," he told her.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him in for a hug.

* * *

**LOL, and it all begins from here! I hope you enjoy! REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER :) love you guys. xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

Kelly slowly opened her eyes. She moved her body closer to Randy trying to get his warmth. She had slept in her tinker bell dress last night after talking to Randy for hours. Randy was sound asleep. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. She reached up and kissed his forehead before slowly getting off his bed. She walked out of his room and crept towards the kitchen. She was more than hungry and somehow raiding Randy's kitchen seemed like a great idea. Just when she grabbed the box of cereal, Phil opened his room door. He yawned and looked up to find Kelly standing in his kitchen. He looked at Randy's room and then back at Kelly. "Am I missing something?" he asked.

Kelly poured the cereal in the bowl before pouring the milk. She took a seat by the counter and stared at him. "We're together now," she said smiling.

"What?" Phil asked startled.

Kelly furrowed her brows. "What's wrong?"

Phil shook his head. "Nothing" he muttered. He grabbed a bowl for himself and took a seat next to her.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Kelly finally looked over at him. "What is it?" she asked. Certainly something was bothering him and he didn't want to tell her. He sighed and turned to face her.

"It just took me by surprise. Randy hasn't had a girlfriend in over 3 years" Phil said. Kelly slowly nodded understanding where he was coming from. "But I'm glad it's you, if that makes you feel better?" he asked.

Kelly giggled and lightly pushed him. "You're just saying that because you're hitting on my best friend," she told him.

Phil gasped. "How'd you know?" he asked jokingly.

Kelly rolled her eyes playfully and got off the stool. She put the bowl in the dishwasher and walked back into Randy's room. He was going through his phone and once he saw her he placed it back on the night table. "Good morning" Kelly whispered sitting next to him on the bed. She pecked his lips and stared at him.

"Good morning beautiful" Randy said in a raspy voice. She giggled and blushed as she looked down. Randy pulled her down to lay beside him. Once she did she turned and faced him as her fingertips moved along his abs.

"I have to get back to my dorm," she told him.

Randy sighed. "How about later?" he asked, not liking the idea of her leaving so early.

She shook her head. "I need to change. Halloween was yesterday," she pointed out to him.

He sighed. "Why do girls care about these stuff all the time?" he asked himself.

Kelly laughed against his mouth and kissed him quickly before getting up again. "Oh, and you have to drive me back, so hurry up!" she said cheerfully before heading to his living room.

Randy smiled to himself as he watched her leave. It felt good to finally have someone he can call his. She was the most beautiful and sweetest girl and he felt lucky to have her with him. He pushed the blankets away from him and he walked into his bathroom.

Kelly sat on the couch watching TV with Phil. She looked at the time and suddenly she heard the apartment's door open. She shot her head around to find Dolph and Kaitlyn walking in. Kelly looked over at Phil who didn't seem to notice this and was focused on the TV. "Is that door always opened?" she asked him. Instead of an answer, Phil nodded and continued to stare at the screen. Dolph and Kaitlyn took a seat next to her on the couch.

"He's hungover" Kaitlyn explained to Kelly. Kelly looked over at Dolph who rested his head back on the couch and winced at every little sound the TV made. Finally, he grabbed the remote from Phil and turned off the TV making Phil slap him in the head. Dolph hit him back and the two started to have a mini brawl. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and laid back against the couch. Kelly watched on horrified if they might break something. Just then Randy entered the living room, pushing the guys away from each other.

"Knock it off!" he yelled.

"That bastard turned off the TV while I was watching my cartoons!" Phil yelled.

Dolph straightened his shirt and shot him a death glare. "I have a headache!" he yelled back.

"Then take your ass back to your apartment douche bag!"

Dolph reached over and slapped Punk across the head and the two got to the ground rolling around again. "You're the fucking douche bag who forced me to get up and get here asshole!" Dolph shouted. Randy sighed and walked over to Kelly as he extended his hand for her to take. She slipped her hand in his and stared at Phil and Dolph before meeting Randy's eyes.

"They'll be fine" Randy said as he pulled her out of his apartment.

* * *

Randy walked Kelly up to her dorm. Just when she was about to put her key in, Randy turned her around to face him. "Hey, can I ask you something?" he asked her.

She smiled and furrowed her brows. "Sure" she said. "What is it?" she asked him as she caressed his cheek.

"Why don't you just move into my apartment?" he asked. Kelly raised her brows at him and he sighed rubbing his neck. "Look Kelly, we're just in college, this isn't that of a big deal. Plus 3 people in one dorm? Isn't it crowded? Just stay at my apartment. There's more space there," he told her.

Kelly thought for a moment. It would be nice living with her boyfriend, but she didn't know how Eve and Kaitlyn would react. She looked down. "I don't know," she whispered.

Randy nodded in an understanding way and backed away. "Whatever you're okay with Kel" he assured her. She smiled at him and turned back to face her door. "Think about it though" Randy called out before he closed the elevator door. Kelly sighed and slipped her key in before turning the knob.

* * *

**Sorry for my now horribly updating skills... LOL. Um, should Kelly move into his apartment? :) REVIEW.**


	18. Chapter 18

Kaitlyn and Dolph walked along the beach. They decided not to leave school for thanksgiving. Everyone else decided to. Kelly took Randy back to her hometown to introduce him to her parents. They had been dating for two weeks, and seemed the happiest. Eve and Punk went to their own homes for thanksgiving, which only left Kaitlyn and Dolph. Kaitlyn pulled her hair to one side and looked out to the horizon. "It feels weird not going home for thanksgiving," she said.

Dolph stayed silent and Kaitlyn continued to talk. "I would always go no matter what. I guess this year I just wanted to stay back" she said. Kaitlyn looked at Dolph to see if he had anything to say. When he didn't, she sighed and stopped in her tracks. "Dolph, what is it?" she finally asked.

He stopped and turned to face her. "I think we should break up," he whispered. Kaitlyn didn't think she heard him right.

She shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows. "What did you say?"

Dolph cleared his throat, "I think we should break up," he said more loudly. Kaitlyn stared at him blankly. What was she suppose to feel? Heartbroken? Yes. But for some reason, like all her other breakups, she didn't feel like crying. She blinked not able to register this. Dolph sighed and walked up to her as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're a great girl Kaitlyn and I'm glad I met you this summer. I just think I need to focus on other things," he said.

Kaitlyn stood there stunned, "Like what?" is all she managed to ask.

"I- It's not going to work, I'm sorry" he dropped his hands from her shoulder and turned around.

"I need a better explanation Dolph! We were fine all the way till now!" Kaitlyn called out.

"We're still young Kaitlyn! Don't you ever think about what we're going to be like after college? You want to go to New York and I just want to live in Texas where I'm from. Didn't you ever think of that?" Dolph asked her.

"We could've thought of that when it comes to it! Don't give me bullshit that, that's the reason you're breaking up with me!" she yelled.

Dolph shook his head, "If you're not going to understand then I cant explain this to you any further!"

"Please Dolph. Stop feeding me crap. What about Randy and Kelly? They have the complete opposite dreams. They're still together!" she shouted.

"You wait. In a few weeks or even days those two would understand what's coming" Dolph said as he turned around and walked off.

Kaitlyn stood on the beach now alone. She collapsed to the sand and sobbed. The boy she trusted with all her heart just tore it apart. Not once have she ever thought Dolph would break up with her for this reason. It was the most stupidest reason and she just wanted to scream in frustration.

* * *

"So Randy, what do you plan on doing after college?" Mr. Blank asked him.

"Professional boxer" Randy said as he took a bite from his turkey. Kelly immediately choked and quickly took a sip from the glass of water. She glanced at Randy who sat across from her. He raised his eyebrows at her and shifted his attention back to Mr. Blank who stared at him emotionless. Randy's eyes wandered around the table and he realized everyone grew quiet. The clattering sound of forks and knives hitting the plate was the only noise he heard for a few minutes.

"Excuse me" Mr. Blank said quickly as he got up from his seat and headed towards the patio. Randy stared down at his food. He knew he was too quick in his answer. This day was just for being thankful and he brought up a memory no one in the family wanted brought up.

Mrs. Blank cleared her throat. "You can just put the dishes in the sink when you're done" she said as she stood up as well. It was only Kelly, Randy, and Amy who were at the table. Amy sighed and pulled out her phone as she texted with one hand.

"Amy put your phone away," Kelly said sternly.

"Forget it Kel. Thanksgiving dinner was over for us 2 years ago," she said.

Kelly stood up and headed into the kitchen as Randy followed her. They placed their dishes in the dishwasher and just when Randy grabbed Kelly's hand she yanked it away from him. She walked into her room with Randy calling her name behind her. When they finally got inside he closed the door behind them and turned to face her. "Babe, I'm sorry-"

"Would it kill you to stop talking about boxing?" she asked.

Randy furrowed his eyebrows. "Your dad asked me a simple question. I answered. What do you want me to do? Lie to him about the profession I want to pursue?"

"Yes!"

She sighed and suddenly tears welled up in her eyes. Randy walked up to her and pulled her into his chest as she laid her head there. She continued to sob, "I'm sorry," she whispered. Randy smoothed her hair down. "Nothing's the same anymore, and I don't know why I keep coming back here. I thought maybe this year might be different with you around…" she trailed off. He pulled her away from him and softly kissed her.

"Baby, I'm going to be here for you. Do you understand?" he asked. She nodded and he led her to her bed as they both laid down. He wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her close to him.

* * *

After several minutes Randy was still awake. He could here the faint sound of Kelly breathing. He thought about tonight and decided he needed to fix whatever damage he had done. For Kelly he would do anything. He slowly pulled away from her and exited her room. He made his way to the patio and watched on as Mr. Blank took sips from the bottle of beer he held in his hand. Randy walked up behind him. "Mind if I join?" he asked.

Without turning around to look, Mr. Blank muttered "Not at all".

Randy took a seat beside him. Mr. Blank offered him a bottle of beer and Randy took it from him as he said "Thanks". Even though he was picky with his beer brand he didn't want Mr. Blank to think different of him. He took a sip and stared up at the moon. "I knew who your son was," he said after awhile.

"Well I assume Kelly would've told you"

"He was a great boxer. At such a young age he accomplished a lot of things" Randy continued.

Mr. Blank chuckled lowly. "I know about my son," he said.

"I know Sir. But what about your daughters?" Randy asked as he faced him.

Mr. Blank furrowed his thick white eyebrows. "What about my daughters?"

"Your son's not here anymore. I think you need to let go and start to think about your daughters. They could use some attention, you know?" Mr. Blank stayed quiet as he examined the beer bottle he was holding. "Kelly is a tough girl. She's pushed boxing away because she wanted to forget about her brother, but I told her to cherish what her brother did. But you know Sir, if you don't let go how do you expect you're family to? I'm not saying completely forget about your son. I'm telling you to make sure you're being a great father to your daughters as well" Randy stood up and raised his bottle in the air. "Think about what you're doing, Sir. No disrespects" he said as he took one last sip from the bottle before walking back inside.

* * *

**I posted the new fanfic PROMO on my youtube channel. If you don't know it the link will be on my fanfic profile, so check it out! Its going to be something new. I didnt want to drop any hints. This is just cast and maybe you can figure out the concept, but i doubt it. Trailer will come out when this story is close to finish. & REVIEW. yes kelly hasn't gave Randy an answer to his offer yet.**


	19. Chapter 19

Eve walked into her dorm to find it empty. She assumed Kaitlyn probably spent her nights with Dolph and had no idea they were returning today. Eve walked over to her bed and laid down. She was exhausted from the three-hour train ride. Her thoughts wandered off to Phil eventually. She told him she'd come see him once they were all back from the long weekend. She decided to head over to his apartment right now. Just when she got up from her bed and was passing Kaitlyn's bed she noticed Kaitlyn's stuff had been swiped off completely from the night table. Eve walked over and took a better look. Clothes were scattered everywhere. She placed a hand on her chin as she began to think. Where the hell was Kaitlyn? Eve pulled out her phone and dialed Kaitlyn's number then held it to her ear. She hung up in frustration when no one picked up.

* * *

"I thought we were done fighting last night? You stayed silent the whole ride back. What's your problem?" Randy snapped once he parked the car in front of her dorm building.

Kelly clenched her jaw and looked at him. "My problem? Randy, no one asked you to stick up for my sister and I! It's my dads' decision to do whatever he wants. You shouldn't have went up to him and told him to forget my brother!" she spat.

Randy sighed, "I was just doing what was best. I can't always see-"

"I don't want to talk about this! I'm tired," she said looking away.

"Come back to my apartment" Randy told her, more than asked. She faced him and shook her head. He rolled his eyes. "Kel, I said-"

"No. Makeup sex isn't going to work" Kelly glared at him.

This made Randy immediately chuckle which only angered her more. She was about to open the car door when Randy grabbed her hand. "Babe, don't do this. Just come back-"

"Don't you have a match today?" Kelly asked him.

"Yes, but I think-"

"Worry about that" she said before opening the door. She grabbed her bags from the backseat and walked into the building as Randy watched her go. He let out a deep breath and finally put his car in reverse, as he backed out of the parking lot.

* * *

Kelly knew being mad at Randy was irrational. He didn't deserve that. She felt bad for sending him away like that, or not even taking up the offer of going back to his apartment. It was best if she came to her dorm and cooled off. Just as she entered her room Eve jumped up from her bed. Eve looked behind Kelly and then back at her. She looked nervous and scared. "Is Kaitlyn with you?" Eve asked.

Kelly furrowed her eyebrows and pulled her bags in as she set them aside. She looked back at Eve and then around the room. "No. Didn't she stay behind?" Kelly asked her back.

Eve nodded and then placed a hand on her forehead as she looked around the room as well. "I don't know. I came here thinking she maybe at Dolph's, but all her stuff is gone. I don't understand," she said chewing on her lower lip.

"Why don't we just stop by Dolph's apartment and see?" Kelly asked. Eve nodded and followed Kelly out.

* * *

"I missed you man!" Phil shouted as he jumped on Randy who was entering the apartment. Randy laughed. "Dude. I had the best thanksgiving. Met this girl…" he trailed off and looked down.

"You did not…" Randy trailed off staring at him.

Phil shook his head immediately. "She turned out to be in her final year of high school. Now I don't want to be a creep or anything, so yeah I just dropped it" Phil said grinning. Randy laughed and walked past him to his own room. Phil followed him inside. "So how was thanksgiving at Kelly's?" he asked.

Randy sighed and turned to face Phil. "She's mad at me because I brought up boxing, and because I told her dad to stop thinking about his dead son."

"Harsh" Phil said shaking his head disapprovingly.

Randy frowned and Phil began to speak again, "Maybe Kelly is just dramatic" Phil suggested. Randy glared at him and Phil raised his hands up in defense. "No offense" he said.

"Get out of my room" Randy sneered.

Phil shook his head and pulled his hood up as he walked out of Randy's room, leaving Randy all alone. He took a seat on his bed and pulled out his phone.

* * *

"You broke up with her?" Eve asked Dolph. He nodded and bowed his head. "Why?" she asked again.

"I told Kaitlyn why. I don't think I need to explain myself-"

"Where is she?" Kelly cut him off.

Dolph scrunched up his face and shrugged. "I-I don't know. I haven't seen her since" he said.

Kelly sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "We don't know where she is Dolph. You were the only person she was with-"

"What are you trying to say?" he asked her.

"Nothing" Kelly mumbled. She grabbed Eve's hand and the two began to walk away from his apartment.

"What are we going to do? Where did she go?" Eve asked Kelly.

"I'll give her cell phone-"

"She sent me a text!" Eve practically yelled. Kelly looked over as Eve read the text message. "Hey Eve, I got your call. If you guys are wondering where I am, I came home. I'll be here for a few weeks. Feeling home sick, ya know? Tell Kelly for me."

Kelly closed her eyes and shook her head. "She couldn't get over him," she whispered. Eve slowly nodded, as she understood what happened.

* * *

**next chapter will definitely have Relly ;) REVIEW. & tell me what you guys think about the new fanfic promo! if you haven't seen it yet i posted it on my profile! the trailer will be out when i get closer to finishing this story!**


	20. Chapter 20

Kelly waited outside the boxing club in the cold night. She felt bad for getting upset at Randy for no reason. He was only telling the truth. She hugged herself, trying to keep warm, but as time went by she regretted not wearing a jacket. She could see her breath in the cold air, and her cheeks and nose turned bright red. Slowly the doors of the boxing club opened as people poured out. They all headed towards their cars, smiling widely. It must have been a great match. She kept looking past people's shoulders to see if Randy was coming. It has been two days since she's talked to him. It felt like a fight, but truly they were all busy studying for midterms. She saw a figure walking in the dark shadows, and soon Randy appeared. He stopped when he saw Kelly standing in front of him. Kelly smiled at him and ran towards him. She jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist. Randy kept her weight up as he wrapped his arms around her lower back. She kissed him purely with lust and passion. She missed kissing him and regretted the stupid fight to begin with.

She pulled away and stared at him. "I'm so sorry" she whispered.

Randy chuckled. "It's my fault I shouldn't have-"

"No. I shouldn't have got mad at you. You were only thinking about me" she pecked his lips and smiled at him. "I missed you so much" she whispered.

"I do too babe" he said. He gently put her down as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him as they started walking.

"I decided to take you up on the offer."

A slight smile appeared on his face. "So you'll move in with me?" he asked. Kelly nodded, and Randy kissed her forehead. "You don't know how happy I am" he chuckled.

Kelly giggled and wrapped her arms around his torso, as they continued their walk back to his apartment.

"So, how's studying going?" Randy asked her.

"It's fine."

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Kelly sighed. "It's just that the winter holidays are right around the corner and-"

"And?"

"What am I going to do without seeing you for 3 weeks?" she asked him. Her eyes filled with sadness making Randy feel weird inside. He realized he wouldn't see her as well, and he didn't like that feeling.

"We'll worry about that when it comes. You got to concentrate on your exams. Do you understand?" he asked her with a stern expression. Kelly nodded in response. She moved her fingers down to his and interlaced them. It felt perfect. There was no one Kelly wanted to be with at the moment other than Randy.

* * *

When the two finally arrived at his apartment, Phil had his feet kicked up on the coffee table and a bag of chips on his lap. He looked over at them with his mouth filled with chips. His face was blank, and once he finally finished crunching on the chips he gave Kelly a small smile. "Haven't seen you in a while. What's up?" he asked.

Randy lightly rubbed the back of his neck and lead Kelly over to the couch. They took a seat beside Phil, making Phil stare at them in confusion. Kelly was only suppose to give him one simple answer, not try to have a full out conversation with him. He put his feet down from the coffee table and raised his eyebrow at Randy. "So, um…" Randy trailed off. He cleared his throat and began to speak again, "Kelly is moving in," he finally said.

Phil made an o-shape with his mouth and nodded slowly. This, he did not expect. He looked away awkwardly and then met Kelly's eyes again. "I guess it's okay" he said shrugging. "Just one thing though, no making rules" he said sternly. Kelly lightly giggled and nodded. She wasn't the one to do that anyways. "Oh, and feel free to invite Eve anytime" he said winking. Kelly smiled cheekily and shook her head. Phil was a cool guy. If he hadn't tried to get in bed with every girl in the school she would've liked him even more.

Randy grinned and took Kelly's hand leading her into his bedroom. Once they entered he closed the door behind them and faced her. His smile grew wider, making Kelly walk closer to him. "So you're going to be sleeping here from now on. Feel free to make any changes if you want" he said lightly shrugging. He wanted Kelly to be happy and comfortable in where she was staying.

She shook her head, and took more steps closer to him. Her hands snaked around his neck. "Just being with you is perfect," she whispered.

She placed her lips on his, and wrapped her legs around his torso. Randy brought her to his bed and gently laid her down as he hovered over her. His waist rested between her legs, and he pulled off her shirt. He stared at her expose cleavage, and smirked. "God, you make me crazy" he groaned. She let a giggle escape her lips before she pulled off Randy's v-neck. Their lips connected again as Randy's hands started to roam around her body again. He moved his lips to her neck, and Kelly let a long gasp. He fumbled with her jeans button and finally pulled it completely off. He tugged off his sweats along with his boxers and slowly he pushed into her. Kelly let out a faltering breath and held onto him tightly. He rested his forehead against hers as their bodies moved in a perfect melody. He made sure not to hurt her, as his movements were slow. Kelly pulled him close to her and kissed him tenderly. It was full of passion. She's never felt like this before, and that was the absolute truth. Randy pulled away and gripped the sheets beside Kelly as he moved a little faster. Kelly moaned, and held onto him. After a few minutes he finally pulled out of her, and rested beside her. Their chests moved heavily, and their bodies were covered in sweat. Kelly turned to face him, and she caressed his cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

* * *

**Yes, i just gave you guys Relly sex. I hope you enjoyed that. LOL. REVIEW! & sorry for the late update! I've started writing Give Your Heart a Break, and i'm excited for it! Trailer will be out very soon. If you'd like to see the promo just go on my profile here and you can find the link. Also someone asked for my youtube channel. It's 06PINKK feel free to subscribe :) love you all xoxo.**


	21. Chapter 21

"It really sucks that you're living with Randy now. I mean with Kaitlyn at home everything just sucks" Eve frowned. The two were now in Eve's dorm, as Kelly packed up her stuff. Randy was going to come by shortly after work and pick her up. Kelly threw a few dresses in her luggage before facing Eve.

"I'm sorry Eve. Maybe I should've stayed till Kaitlyn came back," Kelly said feeling a little guilty for leaving Eve behind. Eve laughed and shook her head.

"No it's fine. I'm not a kid anymore Kel" she assured her.

Kelly nodded and went back to packing. "You know Phil really wants you to come by the apartment if you get the chance to. It'll be pretty cool if you even dated him. I mean he's changed so much over these past couple of weeks," Kelly said. The room fell silent, and Kelly moved her head to look at Eve. She looked concentrated. Kelly walked over to her and touched her shoulder, jerking Eve away from her thoughts. "You okay?" she asked.

Eve sighed and looked up. "I'm sort of seeing someone," she said.

Kelly squinted her eyes, "Seeing someone? When has this been happening? And with who?" she kept the questions coming.

"Right after thanksgiving Rick asked me out. He's a sweet guy and I think I should give him a chance," she said smiling.

"What about Phil? Does he know?" Kelly asked frowning.

"What about him? Phil and I have nothing between us. And to be honest I don't think we'll ever have anything between us. I mean he's the total opposite of me. The whole opposite attract theory doesn't work for us" Eve explained.

Kelly thought for a long time about what Eve just told her. Opposites attract doesn't work for her? That's ridiculous. Randy and herself are the complete opposites, yet they love each other way too much that it's just crazy. She sighed and walked back to her bed. "Are you sure you're doing the right thing? I mean Phil seems like he likes you a lot. I don't think anyone has seen him like that before" Kelly said softly. She wondered how Phil would react. So far she's never seen him sad. Would she now? She shook her head and stared at Eve who rubbed her forehead.

"Frankly Kel, I'm happy with Rick right now. Phil doesn't cross my mind at all" Eve whispered as she looked down at her hands.

Kelly nodded. She had to accept her friends' decision. She grabbed her luggage off the bed and begun to pull it out of the dorm room. "So have you heard from Kaitlyn yet? Poor girl."

Eve shook her head. She led Kelly to the elevator. "Not one text. I just hope she's doing okay. She doesn't ever take breakups well" Eve said.

"I hope she'll be back before midterms. I kind of want to see her before we all leave for the Christmas holidays" Kelly said sadly. She missed Kaitlyn these few days, and she hoped that Kaitlyn was pulling herself together. It bugged her how she didn't even let Kelly and Eve know before making the decision. But if that's what she needed, then Kelly respected that.

"Well have fun with Randy. I'll swing by whenever I can" Eve told her. Kelly hugged Eve tightly before pulling away and entering the elevator.

* * *

Kelly and Randy walked to the boxing club hand in hand. He was telling her about the first time he ever wanted to box and how his dad was proud of him. Kelly listened carefully and only interrupted him when she wanted to hear something clearly. He appreciated her for not talking while he was. Randy stopped in his tracks right outside of the boxing club. He faced Kelly and placed his hands on her hips pulling her body closer to him. "This is my last match before my coach decides to actually pay me for this. I might just get a proper job, and finally be able to quit working at the mechanic shop," he told her.

Kelly smiled up at him and reached to kiss his lips. "I'm proud of you," she whispered.

He grinned widely. "It's just so unreal. I'm really nervous, I need to win this match, and I'm glad you're here. You're my good luck charm," he told her.

Kelly blushed and looked down. "No I'm not. You were doing fine before I came" she replied.

"Actually the first time my coach started putting me in these matches I was losing. The day you first came here was the day I won my first match," he told her.

Kelly gasped and looked up at him to meet his eyes. He nodded and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Thank you" he said.

Kelly wrapped her arms around his neck, and continuously kissed him. "God, you're so handsome. If they don't hire you, they're missing out on this," she whispered. She grabbed the front of his shirt before finally pulling him for a long passionate kiss.

They pulled away from each other a couple of seconds later, breathless. Randy took Kelly's hand again and led her inside the boxing club. They looked around and noticed how the building was packed with many students. Randy's heart raced a bit. This is what he's wanted his whole life. If he could get paid for what he's doing right now, he'd be the happiest man. And finally having Kelly by his side to support him made him beyond happy.

Randy kissed Kelly one last time before sliding into the ring. Kelly stood by the bleachers. She was so nervous for him. She looked around and finally her eyes landed on Randy's coach who seemed like he was in a serious discussion with someone. Kelly hoped Randy would finally get paid to do this job. She knew how much he hated working at the mechanic shop part time. She looked over to the doorway and was surprised to see Eve walk in with Rick. Eve waved at Kelly and walked over to her.

"Thanks for coming guys" Kelly said smiling widely.

"Anything for you Kel" Rick laughed. He faced the ring and waited for the match to start. A few minutes passed and Phil and Dolph also joined them at the bleachers. Phil's eyes kept wandering off to Eve and Rick, making Kelly notice. She thought to tell him about this, but decided it was best later. The bell rang making everyone finally have their full attention on the ring.

* * *

**Sorry again! I've just been really busy. BUT also, more reviews = faster updates, which = give your heart a break trailer coming out sooner than later! sooo, REVIEW REVIEW. love you all xoxox**


	22. Chapter 22

"I have to get to the mechanic shop. I told Shawn I'll fix up the car by tonight." Randy held Kelly in his arms as she laid her head against his bare chest. She sighed and pulled away to look at him. "I might be late so don't stay up for me. Go to sleep, okay? You've got your first exam in the morning" he told her. She nodded and Randy lightly kissed her forehead. "Goodnight" he whispered. He let go of her and finally made his way out of his room and out the apartment.

Kelly rubbed her eyes and yawned. Frankly she was too tired to even cram in some last minute studying. The only thing on her mind this whole night was whether Randy would win the match or not. She smiled at the thought of his victory and then crawled in their bed, pulling over the covers. The sudden ring of her phone made her jerk up. She picked up her phone immediately. "Hello?" she asked.

"Kel, Kaitlyn's not answering her phone! Exams start tomorrow and she's still not at school. What the hell is she doing, crying over Dolph all this time?" she asked.

"Eve, relax. Kaitlyn's never like that. She'll be here, just stop worrying and go to sleep please" Kelly begged her. Kelly could hear Eve huff on the other side of the line and then without a goodnight she hung up. This made Kelly think of what unraveled tonight. Eve brought Rick to the boxing club and Phil hasn't said a word since. She got out of bed and walked over to the door opening it and finding Phil sitting at the kitchen counter eating some cereal. Cereal at night? Classy. She walked over to him and smiled when he looked up at her. He returned a weaker smile to her and bowed his head.

"Hey" Kelly whispered. She took a seat opposite of him and stared long at him until he lifted his head again and sighed.

"I know what you're going to say Kel. And I'm fine. I really am" Phil began to say.

Kelly chewed on her lower lip and tucked her hair behind her ear. "She told me she'd tell you herself-"

"Look Kel. Eve and I had nothing between us. I'm fine. Plus it's the last year of college, I'd be lying if I said I'm spending the rest of my life with her" he said quickly without thinking. When the room fell silent he shook his head, "I didn't mean it-"

"I get it" Kelly interrupted. Somehow Randy and her haven't thought about after college. Their only thought right now was if they could even get through the holidays without being depressed. She got off the stool and said goodnight to him before walking back to the room.

* * *

Randy wiped his hands on the cloth and squinted his eyes. He couldn't find the problem with the car. He just wanted to call it a night and head back to his apartment but he promised Shawn he'd get this fixed. The door to the shop swung open and Randy lifted his head up and peeked his head around the hood of the car. He was shocked to see Jessica standing by the door nervously. Randy moved away from the car and walked over to her, as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Jessica looked down and when she met his eyes, Randy could tell she had been crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

She swallowed and looked away before looking back at him. "I don't know…" she trailed off as her voice began to crack and tears welled up in her eyes. She let out a deep breath trying to steady her breathing.

Randy placed his hands on her shoulders, and she looked at where his hands were before facing him. "You can tell me whatever it is. That's why you came here right?" he asked.

She nodded and let the tears escape her eyes. "I heard…I heard you got the job. Going to be boxing after college? Sounds amazing," she said trying to sound happy. She shook her head and Randy stared at her confused. He didn't understand why Jessica suddenly came here and why she was crying.

"Jess… Just tell me whatever it is," he told her again.

She nodded and wiped away her tears. "I know you're with Kelly now, but Randy I'm still completely in love with you," she whispered.

Randy's mouth dropped a bit and he removed his hands from her shoulders. "What?" he breathed.

"I-I shouldn't have cheated on you! It was the first year of college and I stupidly got drunk and made a mistake! Without going around campus telling people that I cheated on you, you just told them we grew apart and I realized how much you loved me to tell people that" she cried out.

Randy shook his head and ran his hand over his buzzed hair. "Don't Jess," he begged.

"No! Randy all these years I haven't gone out with a single guy because I was still in love with you! I tried to win you back so many times but you looked past that. But don't tell me you don't love me back because that's just a lie! If you didn't love me why didn't you go out with a single girl all these years?" she asked him.

"I'm with Kelly now! Doesn't that say something to you?" he snapped.

"Oh please Randy. You're with her because she makes you feel good about boxing. Don't you-" she swallowed the cry that was rising in her throat. "Don't you remember that I was that girl who'd sit on the bleachers in high school and cheer for you? I showed you that this is whom you are! We discovered what we were capable of, together," she softly cried.

"Why are you doing this Jess? Why now?" Randy asked.

* * *

**Oh no? Review guys, and i'll put out a chapter tomorrow! :) Thank you guys for being so patient with this story, I promise i'll get out the give your heart a break trailer tonight or tomorrow!**


	23. Chapter 23

"I don't want to lose you! I mean after college there's no way Kelly is going to come to your boxing matches with you when you're traveling. She's not going to move to your hometown or anything!" she yelled. She clutched her heart, "I'm the one who'll be there for you Randy! I have been there since the beginning and I'll be there till the end," she said softly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Randy shook his head and looked down. What was he suppose to think? Is it true that he still loved Jessica? It can't be. But why is it that he thinks what she's saying is correct. He lifted his head and his eyes burned with tears as well. "I loved you and you cheated on me. I don't-"

"That was three years ago! And I'm still paying the price for it! I asked you to forgive me so many times. I made a mistake Randy and I'm sorry. I just need you!" she begged him.

He pressed the bridge of his nose and looked down. "I don't think I can do that to Kelly" he said.

"Randy do you honestly love her? Don't think that having her around will make you forget about me. Why would you fight off Rick when he asked me out? Or insist on taking me to places when I say I can go myself. You still love me! You just won't admit it!" she yelled. She walked closer to him and placed her hands on his bicep.

Randy stared down at her light brown eyes that were shining because of all the tears. "I love you," she whispered. She got up on her toes and connected her lips with his. He was taken off guard but within seconds his hands found it's way to her waist, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss.

* * *

Kelly shifted in bed and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked over to the time. Only two hours passed and she hasn't fallen asleep yet. She felt for some reason her stomach twisting. A fear? She was home sick of course. Kelly couldn't wait to finally get home for the holidays. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking about what Phil said. She'd be joking if she believed Randy and herself would still be together after college. But they could. Somehow they could make it work. She was smiling just thinking about spending her life with him. He was perfect. Sweet, charming, caring, and let's not forget how sexy he is. She lightly giggled and turned her body to the side as she looked at the empty space beside her. She wanted to tell Randy that she'd never leave him for anyone.

* * *

Randy pulled away from Jessica and stared at her breathless. He made a mistake. He shouldn't have kissed her. This was wrong. He shook his head and let go of her. "You need to leave," he whispered.

Jessica looked down and laughed a bit at herself. "You were my first love Randy, and there's nothing more I want than you to be my last. Don't fool yourself," she finally said, before turning around and walking out the shop. Randy watched her go. He didn't know what came over him. Was Jessica right? Was he not able to hide what he was feeling? He loved her. But does he still? What about Kelly? He ran his hand down his face and looked around the empty shop. He needed to get back to the apartment.

* * *

Randy opened the apartment door. The place filled with darkness and he understood everyone was sleeping. He was trying to find the light switch, when a flashlight hit his face. "What the-"

"Shh" Phil hissed. He walked over and helped Randy turn on the light. He turned off his iPhone flashlight and stared at Randy long and hard as if Randy was some sort of creature. Randy squinted his eyes and pushed past Phil, but before he could go any further Phil placed his hand on Randy's shoulder, spinning him around.

"What man!" Randy snapped. He was frustrated and Phil was starting to push his buttons.

"You might not want to go in there with lipstick all over your mouth," Phil said with an eyebrow raised. Randy's eyes immediately widened and he quickly wiped his mouth. He looked back to the room to see if Kelly would be coming out any minute. "She fell asleep a long time ago" Phil assured him. "BUT, you're the biggest dickhead I know" he told him.

Randy sighed. Frustration settled on his face and he walked over to the kitchen, turning on the tap and wiping his mouth again. Phil followed him and leaned against the counter. "So you want to explain?" Randy moved his face from the sink and looked over at Phil. He turned off the tap.

"It was Jessica," Randy whispered.

Phil's mouth turned to an o-shape and he shook his head. "Why now?" he asked.

Randy thought about it. Why now? Yes. Jessica told him it's because she didn't want to lose him after college. He sighed deeply and moved past Phil. "I don't know what to do man. I just basically cheated on-"

"Well not necessarily" Phil pointed out, "But it was a dick move."

"I get it" Randy glared at him.

"Don't you feel bad bro? I mean if you wanted to suck faces with your ex you shouldn't have asked Kelly to be your girlfriend" Phil softly hissed at him.

* * *

**GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK TRAILER IS OUT. You could go to my profile here on fanfic and click on the link, OR you could watch it on my youtube channel. Tell me what you think! & REVIEWW. **

"Look man, it was an accident. Jessica just came to the shop and suddenly she told me she loved me and it all-"

Phil shook his head slowly, causing Randy to stop talking. "I respected you so much man because you respected women. This is just… look you should let Kelly know. It's better she hears it from you than anyone else" Phil whispered. He grabbed the water bottle that was resting on the counter and walked into his room. Randy opened his room door as well.


	24. Chapter 24

Randy crawled in bed beside Kelly. When Kelly slightly opened her eyes, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He felt her small hand caress his cheek and he turned his head a bit to kiss the palm of her hand. "Did you just get back?" she asked in a raspy voice. Randy nodded and planted a kiss on her forehead as she buried her head in his chest. She fell asleep again, but Randy couldn't sleep after that. His mind raced back to when he kissed Jessica. He kept thinking if he felt anything for her. He still couldn't put his finger on it. But right now he knew there was no place he wanted to be than here with Kelly. She was beautiful. They may be so different from each other but that's what makes him love her.

* * *

The rain hit hard on the pavement as Eve raced to a nearby shelter. She finally made it by a building and started shaking the rain away from her hair. She turned to the right and spotted Phil pulling his hand through his wet hair. When Phil's eyes laid on her she quickly looked away. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Phil approach her. "Hey" he said casually.

She turned to face him and smiled at him, "Hey" she said.

Phil looked around the place then back at her. "Where's your boyfriend?" he asked.

Eve sighed, "Are you asking that in a mocking way?"

"I asked you casually," he said.

"Well he's not here," she rolled her eyes.

"Must be great to have a football player as a boyfriend. I mean all I can do is eat, sleep, and watch TV," he said staring at her.

"What's your problem Phil?" Eve finally asked him.

He chuckled and crossed his arms against his chest. "Nothing, maybe it would've been nice if you told me you weren't interested in me and instead that jock" he smiled weakly.

"Well, I thought we were just friends-"

"Oh please Eve. Don't you dare act" he scoffed. He turned around so his back was facing her, "You knew I liked you and you totally played me. I know what kind of girl you are," he snarled.

"Really? So what kind of girl am I?" she snapped.

He turned around and looked at her in a disgusted way. "I thought you were different. The fact that I changed myself for… you" he shot at her.

"Well, you shouldn't have" she said.

The sound of the thunderstorm made Eve jump a bit. She looked out to see the rain still pouring heavily. "Whatever happened to 'I only want to lose my virginity to the person I'm going to marry'?" he asked in a mocking way. Eve snapped her head around and glared at him.

"I guess it's different now. You must be ridiculous if you think I'm ever going to marry you" she laughed.

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "You're the last person I ever want to see," he told her. He walked away and into the rain as he jogged off. Eve watched him go and suddenly the tears that welled up in her eyes started falling. She wiped them away quickly and took off herself.

* * *

"Kelly! Stop!" Randy yelled after her in the rain. He ran after her and finally grabbed her hand as he spun her around. "Stop it" he told her.

Kelly blinked away the raindrops that rested on her eyelashes and looked up at him. "If you wanted to get back with your ex, you should've just told me! I would've been completely fine with it!" she yelled at him. Just right after the exams, Jessica found Kelly and mentioned the kiss she shared with Randy. She told Kelly that Randy would choose Jessica over Kelly any day.

"I don't want to go back to her Kel, you're the only girl I want," he told her.

She shook her head and pulled away the wet hair that was stuck on her face. "Then why did you kiss her?" she asked.

"She kissed me first babe. I- I'm sorry" he bowed his head.

"I don't know if I can trust you," she whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"Kelly, don't. You know I love you more than anything. You're beautiful and absolutely sweet. I've never fell so hard for someone like I did for you. It's incredible. I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you" he grabbed her cheeks. She placed her hands on top of his and pulled his hands away.

"I can't. Not now" she sniffed. She looked away, "I think we shouldn't have even been together in the first place. Everyone knew we weren't going to last since you were the complete opposite of me. I didn't believe them; I didn't want to believe them. But I think it's best if we just break up" she cried softly.

Randy sighed and looked up as the rain fell on his face. "If that's what you want" he said. He wasn't going to fight for her any longer. Maybe it's true. Maybe Kelly and him weren't meant to be. Maybe what Jessica did, showed him he wasn't suppose to be with Kelly in the first place.

Kelly shook her head and walked away.

* * *

Kaitlyn hugged both Kelly and Eve. They stayed like that for a long time before they pulled away from each other. Eve placed her hands on Kaitlyn's shoulders. "How have you been?" she asked her.

Kaitlyn shrugged and gave them a weak smile. "I'm okay. I got over it," she said softly.

Kelly lied down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. "I can't wait till tomorrow. I just want to leave as soon as possible," she said.

Eve nodded and joined Kelly. "Who knew our last year was going to be beyond pathetic," she said.

Kelly's eyes burned with tears but she didn't let them fall. Not in front of Eve and Kaitlyn. Everything she thought might happen didn't. She wanted to be with Randy. She wanted to be with him more than anything. But the fact that she couldn't trust him was bugging her. It was done. They were never supposed to be together in the first place. She hates boxing. She'll always hate it.

* * *

**This is the last chapter. Some stories have to end sadly, right? Okay no. Um reason being is, i have no inspiration for this story, like at all. I know i'm so sorry. I just couldn't push myself, but i kinda had to for this chapter. Comeback soon for the epilouge. Who knows what will happen? AND give your heart a break will be out maybe today? :) REVIEW.**


	25. Epilogue (End)

**Yes this is the last of this story. Enjoy. **

* * *

Exactly six months. It's been exactly six months since Kelly and Randy broke. It was the last day of college. Everyone was packing up from their dorms and was ready to head back home. Kelly had everything already packed. She was going to go back to her hometown with Eve. They were finally ready to find jobs, Kelly with journalism and Eve with modeling. Kaitlyn finished off college after the midterm exams. She was heading out earlier than them. Kelly stood by their dorm closet and looked at all the pictures that were stuck on it. It took place from when they first came to college till this year. There were various pictures of all of them. She felt sad for leaving behind all those memories. She couldn't think of going back to her hometown and settling down. It was all just too fast for her. Over the past six months there was one thing she kept avoiding. Randy Orton. Every time she even had a glimpse of him she sprinted from wherever she was. It was hard seeing him. She loved him. Over the past six months she went on small dates with a couple of guys but nothing serious. Eve on the other hand broke up with Rick and started going out with Phil. It was a little awkward in the beginning, but Kelly got used to it. Seems like they'll be settling down together.

"Hey, you ready?" Eve asked her. Kelly looked over at Eve and smiled. Eve's hair went lighter for the summer and she was sporting some jean shorts and a tank. Kelly looked down at her blue floral dress and looked back at Eve.

"I have to go somewhere for a bit. When are we leaving?" she asked.

"In an hour or so, Phil is waiting to say bye to Randy…" Eve trailed off.

"Oh," Kelly whispered.

Randy.

* * *

Kelly walked up to the boxing club. She didn't know what she was thinking for coming here, but this is what was killing her the whole time. For six months she hasn't come to this place. She didn't want to. She didn't need to. She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. She walked inside the building. It was empty but she could hear someone kicking a bag. She looked over and in the corner was Randy. How did she know? His bare tanned back was facing her, his tattoos stretching to his neck. With each movement, his muscles bulged. She felt herself blush.

"Kelly?"

Kelly's head snapped around. It was Randy's coach. He looked at her puzzled, and took off his cap as he smoothed the little hair on his baldhead. "Hi" Kelly said giving him a warm smile.

She turned back around to find Randy, but he stood right behind her, startling her. She flinched and then looked back up at him. He was staring at her, breathless. His abs trickled with sweat. His blue eyes bored into hers. She looked at him dreamily. She realized how much she still hasn't gotten over him.

"Hi," she said to him, as well.

Randy's coach nodded at Randy and headed back to his office. Kelly watched him go before looking up at Randy again.

"Hi" he managed to say.

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and looked around the empty place. It was weird how this is where she first met him and this is where she was last going to see him. She sighed and looked down. "I thought I should say goodbye," she whispered.

Randy slowly nodded, "Goodbye…" he trailed off.

She shook her head. "It was…"

"Kelly, you don't need to do this," he told her.

Ah. The sweet, charming Randy. He was obviously going to be nice to her about this. "I do. It was great meeting you. I mean I had the best time in college from September till December and I don't think I'll ever have a goodtime like that. After the holidays everything went shitty for me" she explained.

Randy sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "It was shit for me too. You were the one who broke up with me," he mentioned.

"I know."

"Look, I hope the best for you with whatever you're going to be doing" he said genuinely.

She smiled at him. "And I hope the same for you. Good luck with boxing. I know you'll enjoy it," she said. Randy nodded and smiled at her. She never thought she'd be able to see that smile again. But there it was, ever so beautiful like always. "So I guess this is it," she softly said.

Randy scoffed and looked straight into Kelly's eyes. "Kelly, one day I intend on marrying you" he said, seriousness washed over his face. Kelly's mouth dropped a bit and her eyes widened. "I'm not lying when I tell you that. I wasn't lying when I said you were the first girl I've ever chased. You made me into this. If I got the boxing job it was because of you. I love you and I always will. I feel so many things right now, I feel like doing so much things to you right now. But I'm trying to control my temptations" he said frustrated.

Kelly was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She thought he'd get over her by now. Move on with his life. But he was still thinking about her? She didn't know what to do. It was sweet, actually. She smiled at him. "I guess when the time comes, we'll see," she whispered.

Randy's smile grew wider. Kelly pulled out a piece of paper and pen from her bag and wrote down an address. She handed it over to him. "My parent's house" she said. And before she could leave she got on her tiptoes and grabbed his cheeks, connecting her lips with his. Their lips moved perfectly together, both wanting each other more and more. Kelly finally pulled away and stared at him. "Goodbye Randy" she whispered.

"Goodbye" he whispered.

Kelly turned around and started to walk out the building. Once she exited she took a quick glance at the building and smiled to herself before heading back to the dorms.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for being awesome reviewers. I know i lost inspiration for this story, but i liked the way this epilogue went. Decent ending? I think so. You guys have been absolutely patient with this story. The days you waited for one chapter to go up. I'll try my best with Give Your Heart A Break to update everyday, but no promises since i'm getting more and more busy. I love you all. And i'll be extremely happy if you come back for that story, and review regularly. Watch the give your heart a break trailer on my youtube channel: 06PINKK ! **


End file.
